Abriendo la Caja de Pandora
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Después de que Nami pasa una noche de pasión con Luffy, Ahora ambos tienen que afrontar las consecuencias! Reacciones de la tripulación a LuNa love - Lemon y Manga Spoilers 3d2y y Nuevo Mundo fic. Spanish version :
1. Chapter 1

Hola todos,

Este es mi primer Fic de One Piece en español!  
>Pero el tercero en total<p>

Suelo escribirlos en inglés porque creo que hay más audiencia pero luego me di cuenta que hay buenos autores en español, y gente que les sigue, así que decidí hacer un experimento y publicar el fic en 2 versiones –uf cuanto trabajo—español e inglés.

Este fic le sigue a mis otros dos BROKEN y Nami's Seduction Log (que están en inglés, sry), ambos pueden considerarse precuelas pero este puede leerse por si mismo sin necesidad de los anteriores.

Solo hay que asumir que Nami y Luffy ya descubrieron sus sentimientos y de ahí tomar esta historia ok?

..

**Abriendo la caja de Pandora…  
><strong>_por Kaoru likes One Piece_

La tripulación estaba en shock… bocas abiertas y expresiones detenidas en el tiempo como si los acabara de atacar el rayo Noro Noro del pirata Foxy.

Y es que, la revelación que acaban de escuchar no era para menos.

Su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy, el mismo tipo que se picaba la nariz cuando no entendía un concepto, el mismo tipo que nunca jamás había mostrado ningún interés por el sexo opuesto, acababa de anunciar en medio del desayuno, que había 'tenido sexo' con su navegante.

Usopp pensó que ese día iban a morir, o que el infierno mismo se había congelado.

La acción se descongeló de repente cuando el cocinero de la tripulación, el hombre que adoraba a todas las mujeres –jóvenes y bellas- del mundo, pero que especialmente amaba a su Robin-chwan y Nami-swan pudo finalmente digerir las palabras de su capitán.

–_no dije nada de que tuvimos sexo anoche!-_ le había gritado Luffy a Nami de repente hacia unos momentos.

La sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas, acaso no era suficiente que su capitán se la hubiera pasado 2 años en la isla de las mujeres y mientras el se la pasó en el infierno, huyendo de un montón de travestis degenerados? Encima tenía que acostarse con la mujer de sus sueños? Era demasiado.

Su pierna se le prendió roja, y antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada pateó a su capitán en la cara, mandándolo volar a través de la galería, rompiendo la puerta a la espalda de Luffy en mil pedazos y haciendo que este aterrizara a duras penas contra la barandilla del Sunny, casi cayendo fuera de borda.

Seguro, el había pateado a Luffy muchísimas veces antes, pero siempre lo hacía con golpes ligeros, siempre con la intención de regañar, nunca para lastimar, pero la patada que acaba de propinarle a Luffy en la mandíbula tenía toda la intensión de hacer el mayor daño posible, le había implementado un toque de haki, algo que le propinaba dolor incluso a un hombre de goma.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente, mirando a Sanji con expresiones de asombro, y en el caso de Nami y Zoro, de rabia.

"Que crees que estás haciendo, cocinero". Demandó el primer oficial, sintiendo que esta situación podía tornarse seria, incluso podría desencadenar en una ruptura dentro de la tripulación si se salía control.

"Tu, no, te metas, maldito cíclope" Contestó el rubio, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando casualmente hacia la puerta rota, desde donde se podía ver a Luffy levantándose lentamente, limpiándose con su antebrazo un pequeño hilo de sangre que escapaba de su boca.

Una mirada desafiante había nacido en el rostro de Luffy. Sanji se había pasado de la raya, eso estaba claro.

Antes de que ambos hombres pudieran cometer una estupidez, Nami se paró en la puerta destruida de la cocina, justo entremedio de los dos, de frente a Sanji, con sus brazos extendidos.

"Detente Sanji-kun" demandó ella, seria, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y el protestó "Pero Nami-san!"

"… no quería que todos supieran de lo nuestro de esta manera… pero sucedió, pero eso no importa, porque lo que pasó fue porque yo también lo quise, así que no te desquites con Luffy" ella lo dijo con firmeza y determinación, sus ojos quemando de intensidad.

Sanji comenzó a prender un cigarro "…pero de todos los idiotas del mundo porque…:"  
><em>-Porque con Luffy?-<em> Pensaba el pobre cocinero, si ese niño no sabría tratar a una mujer como se debe.

"…eso no te incumbe" ella exclamó... aún no estaba lista para declarar ante todos, que amaba a Luffy.

"CLARO que me incumbe!" Gritó Sanji perdiendo su compostura "…ese muchachito no sabe cómo se debe tratar a una mujer! Sufro por ti Nami-san, no quiero saber que horrible noche…"

Pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada que resonó en toda la cocina, la mejilla roja, el rostro de lado, al cocinero se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca, no por el impacto, sino por la impresión.

"…tú no sabes nada, y para tu información, Luffy no es ningún muchachito, me lo dejó bien claro anoche…" pausó unos segundos y agrego "tres veces!" dijo ella con fuego en los ojos.

El único ojo visible de Sanji temblaba, y si escuchabas con atención tal vez podrías escuchar el sonido de algo quebrándose en su pecho. Oh si, Nami podía ser hiriente con sus palabras si quería.

Ella iba a continuar hablando, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, volteó su rostro y encontró a Luffy a su lado, el ocultaba sus ojos con el ala de su sombrero de paja.

"…eso fue suficiente Nami" dijo él en tono serio. Y ella cerró su boca, esperando como los demás, que pasaría ahora. Odiaba que la situación hubiera llegado a esto.

"… Nami tiene razón, las cosas entre ella y yo, no le incumben a nadie excepto a nosotros dos, tienes algún problema con eso, Sanji…" el tono de su voz era frio, incluso más profundo de lo normal.  
>Un aura amenazante emanó de él, y todos supieron que estaba usando Haki, olas de intensa voluntad emergían del capitán, entonces continuó hablando "..adelante, dilo"<br>Era un desafío, y a la vez, una amenaza.

La tensión en el comedor no podía ser mayor, pero nadie se movía ni emitía sonido alguno.  
>Pero Sanji, no se dejó amedrentar, el iría al fin del mundo por su Robin o su Nami, incluso desafiaría al capitán si era por el bienestar de sus adoradas mujeres si era necesario.<p>

"Claro que me incumbe!" demandó el cocinero, "Ella es mi nakama también, me preocupa su bienestar"

"…implicas que no me preocupo por mis nakama… Sanji?"  
>Contestó Luffy, casi ofendido y sin perder la mueca de enojo.<p>

El resto de la tripulación asintió. Luffy nunca le haría nada malo a ninguno de ellos. Si Nami había dormido con el.., era porque ella así lo quería, era la única explicación posible. Algunos de ellos no lo comprendían, otros pensaban que era demasiado raro, y un par pensaban que era de esperarse. Pero mientras ellos fueran felices con la situación, no podían entrometerse, y por eso, en esto, no podían apoyar a Sanji.

Entonces el cocinero encendió otro cigarro y tomó una gran bocanada de humo, tal vez pensando muy bien en sus próximas palabras. Era cierto, si alguien se preocupaba por sus nakamas era Luffy, su capitán se sacrificaría por cualquiera de ellos si tuviera que hacerlo.

"…No lo puedo aceptar, y no me agrada… pero si Nami-san así lo quiere respetaré sus deseos… pero…"

Y su rostro se tornó endemoniado mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia Luffy "…si llegas a herir sus sentimientos, TE MATO!" proclamó con intensidad.

Luffy asintió, relajándose un poco , "…bien… es justo…" contestó y se volvió, saliendo de la habitación sin ninguna palabra más.

Entonces el comedor volvió a la vida, y Franky no vaciló en reclamarle al cocinero por el daño realizado a su pobre Sunny, pero lo que en realidad lo que el cyborg pretendía más que nada era romper con el silencio y la tensión del momento.

…

Unas horas después podía encontrase al capitán pescando, sentado sobre la barandilla lateral, una mueca de aburrimiento adornando su rostro, -que día de porquería- el pensó, y había empezado tan bien! Casi se pone rojo recordando las cosas que había hecho con Nami la noche anterior cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

"oi Luffy!" Usopp saltó a su lado y le colocó un brazo alrededor del hombro. "Eres un bastardo hombre, porque no me dijiste antes que lo andabas haciendo con Nami?"

Luffy rodó los ojos y se apartó de su amigo de la nariz larga "…es que yo.. olvídalo Usopp… solo sucedió y ya… y solo fue anoche"

"..ahh entonces si habías aprendido cosas en Amazon Lily ehh! Ya sabía que con tantas mujeres! Qué envidia te tengo Luffy, enserio!" dijo el narizón riéndose a borbotones y golpeándole la espalda.

"Shh Usopp calla…" susurró el capitán, algo apenado tal vez "… es cierto lo que dije… además ni siquiera estuve exactamente en Amazon Lily esos dos años… sino en una isla muy cerca de ahí… me la pasé entrenando… no podía pensar en otra cosa que volverme fuerte… entrenar para que nunca más nos pase… tu sabes"

Usopp se puso serio y le creyó, Luffy no mentía nunca "…entonces… emm… ayer fue la primera vez?"

Ahora Luffy si bien no estaba apenado se sentía algo incomodado, y sin dejar de mirar al agua apretó sus dientes, tratando de no mirar a su amigo y haciéndose el tonto. Usopp se hechó a reir "haha, en hora buena entonces! Todo un hombre nuestro capitán" le dio palmadas efusivas en la espalda mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa con el dedo índice.

"Hey que siempre he sido un hombre!" Luffy protestó, ofendido, no entendiendo la relación entre lo que hizo con Nami la noche anterior y ser un hombre.

"…y que valiente! Mira que Nami se ha vuelto muy hermosa… pero de ahí a animarse a…" pero Usopp se cayó cuando vio la mirada de Luffy, a quien al parecer no le gustaban los comentarios que estaba haciendo el nariz larga. "En fin! Pues felicidades!" dijo con una sonrisa "…y ahora no la cagues y la vayas a dejar embarazada eh!"

Entonces Luffy abrió los ojos como platos, y la realización lo golpeó peor que un bate de kairouseki! No se había dado cuenta… no se suponía que si hacías esa cosa del sexo… fabricabas bebés?

Ace le había dicho eso hacía años cuando vivían en Fuccia.

Su cara se volvió blanca como papel, y Usopp pocas veces le había visto así de aterrado. Luffy tiró su caña de pescar en la cubierta y salió corriendo despavorido, rumbo a la librería.

Irrumpió en la habitación con un portazo, al grito desesperado de "NAMI! NO QUIERO BEBES!"

La pobre navegante derramó tinta encima de su último proyecto de la impresión que le dio semejante grito, y levantó la cabeza mirando la cara desesperada de su -desde hace poco-, amante.

Se echó a reír.

"NO es gracioso Nami!" Luffy estaba desesperado, él quería ser el rey de los piratas, no quería saber nada ni de matrimonios ni de bebés. Amaba su libertad demasiado.

"Tonto… quédate tranquilo, no habrá ningún bebé"

Tomó a Nami de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente, gritando en su cara "Es que Ace me dijo que si tienes sexo haces bebes!"

"Tranquilo Luffy, eso es cierto si no tomas precauciones, pero lo hice, solo hay que tomar unas píldoras que previenen que no haya embarazo".

"Píldoras?" su expresión era de confusión.

"Si… interrumpen el ciclo normal femenino y evitan que se geste un bebé" dijo ella explicándole calmadamente. El rostro de Luffy se iluminó y golpeó su palma izquierda con su puño derecho, en señal de realización.

"ahhh. Píldoras Misteriosas! Uff… que alivio… Nami enserio no quiero bebés!"

Nami echó a reír otra vez, "si si, ya entendí, quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso, está bien?"

El asintió efusivamente, realmente contento, aliviado y luego su mirada cambió, tornándose algo pícara y juguetona "entonces podemos hacerlo de nuevo y no pasará nada!"

Nami vio su cara y aunque a primera vista pareciera inocente, sabía muy bien lo que se escondía en esos ojos. Se hizo la misteriosa y cruzándose de brazos, le dio la espalda y levantó la nariz diciendo "Ya veremos, ya veremos".

Pero Luffy la conocía muy bien, sabía cuando ella blofeaba, por lo que la rodeó con sus brazos y susurró en el oído "anda Nami si anoche te gustó, no quieres hacerlo de nuevo?"

Ella no era una mujer que se apenara fácilmente, le importó bien poco mostrarse desnuda ante toda su tripulación y el rey de Arabasta con tal de darles una 'lección' y que le deban algo de dinero, pero ese comentario le había arrancado un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"emm Luffy no todos somos de goma! Aun me siento cansada por lo de anoche" y entonces ella sintió el deseo de su capitán presionado en su espalda, y su aliento se entrecortó.

"Aw.. que mal" dijo él haciendo pucheros, "…me ha empezado a gustar eso… de revolcarse"

"No le digas así, idiota" ella dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza…

"Hey! No me pegues…así le dice Usopp!" y entonces cuando ella vio como él se rascaba la cabeza en confusión no pudo más que suspirar en derrota.

"Usopp le dice así pero no, revolcarse es cuando lo haces con alguien solo porque estas cachondo, pero en realidad no amas a esa persona, entiendes? Cuando lo haces con alguien que te importa… se le dice… hacer el amor, si?"

Después de unos segundos él la seguía mirando con la mirada en blanco… Nami suspiró, probablemente el pobre no había entendido una palabra.

"Emm… como Sanji? Cuando paramos en una isla y va y se revuelca con cualquier muchacha? Y aunque dice que les ama seguro no tanto como dice… así?"

Nami sonrió en satisfacción "…Si! Algo así!" ella casi le da una palmadita en la cabeza, y si hubiera tenido un premio a la mano como un pedazo de carne o una galleta, se lo daba, pero tampoco quería tratarle como un perro entrenado!

Tal pensamiento le provocó una carcajada y Luffy la miró extrañado, "…tal vez luego Luffy, tengo que terminar mi mapa" y mirando a su escritorio vio la tinta que había derramado momentos antes cuando Luffy irrumpió en la habitación… "Ah mi mapa!" su cara se tornó roja y sus cabellos se pusieron de punta, se volteó para desquitar su frustración en su capitán, pero este ya era un poco más viejo y sabio, por lo que no había rastros del sombrero de paja. Había emprendido una rápida huída segundos atrás.

Una vez en cubierta el muchacho pasó junto a Franky que estaba dándole los últimos toques a la puerta de la cocina, recién reparada, el ciborg se levantó cuando vio pasar al hombre más joven e hizo el su característico símbolo de estrella juntando sus brazos mientras torcía su cuerpo de lado.

"…Mugiwara! Tres veces! Eso es tan SUPAH! Nada menos podía esperarse de nuestro capitán, Felicitaciones!"  
>Convengamos algo, Luffy no es un tipo que se apene con facilidad, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando un grupo de cien mujeres le miraban sus kintama atentamente como si fueran algo extraño y maravilloso, así que no iba a empezar justo ahora a ser un chico vergonzoso. Y sin bien no quería andar gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que había sucedido con Nami, el era después de todo un hombre, así que algo se infló en su pecho y no pudo evitar hacerle el símbolo de la victoria y regalarle al ciborg una sonrisa amplia de lado a lado.<p>

"Shihihihihi"

A la hora de la comida hubo cierta tensión por parte del grupo, si bien la cocina estaba casi reparada, Robin sugirió que salieran a cubierta y colocaran la gran mesa redonda que tenían para estas ocasiones, ya que el día estaba maravilloso y podrían disfrutar del aire fresco.

La verdad era que la inteligente mujer quería que todos convivieran con un cambio de escenario, y con Sanji ocupado yendo y viniendo de la cocina, habría menos posibilidad de miradas incómodas y muecas con odio y resentimiento.

Sanji como siempre, todo un profesional, hizo varios tipos de mariscos acompañados con deliciosas salsas y acompañamientos, Luffy comió su parte sin chistar, casi agradecido que las porciones eran igual a las de siempre, sin embargo y aunque pensó en un momento en hacerlo, no pidió un poco más.

El capitán se pasó la tarde intentando ocuparse con sus responsabilidades de siempre –o sea ninguna casi- pescar, jugar con Usopp y Chopper y tal vez ir a molestar a sus otros nakama cuando estaba aburrido. Finalmente luego de aburrirse de su rutina se fue a sentar en la cabeza de Sunny, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y contemplando el horizonte, sus pensamientos se volvían constantemente hacia su navegante y lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Decidió que le gustaba y que definitivamente lo harían nuevamente, es más, si pudiera iría a por ella y le pediría para hacerlo ahora mismo. Pero sabía que Nami estaba concentrada con un mapa y probablemente le rompería la cabeza de un golpe si siquiera se lo insinuaba.

Con un gruñido de disgusto contempló la irregularidad entre sus piernas y suspiró en frustración, cubriéndose la cara con su sombrero de paja. Porque esa parte de su cuerpo hacía eso a cada rato ahora? Antes de que Nami se pusiera rara con él, apenas unas semanas atrás, eso nunca, o más bien casi nunca le pasaba. Ahora cada vez que pensaba en Nami y en lo que habían hecho…

Era casi molesto, y frustrante.

En algún momento de la tarde Usopp salió a cubierta y escuchó a Luffy cantando, su voz provenía desde su sitio favorito en la cabeza de Sunny, se quedó boquiabierto al escucharlo, y también feliz. Y se preguntarán que tiene de extraño, Luffy siempre canta? Pues no, desde el incidente en Saboady, y luego lo que pasó con Ace, a conocimiento de Usopp la realidad era que Luffy no había inventado ni cantado una sola vez desde que se habían reunido. Seguro había participado de fiestas, cantado junto a Brook y los demás nakama, pero nunca se lo veía como antes, inventando canciones ridículas al azar.

_"Hmmmm-hmhmhmhmm_

_Las Islas del Este salen temprano en la mañana, te hace hiperactivo e imbécil idiooootaaaa_  
><em>Las Islas del Oeste salen tarde en la noche, te hacen todo loco e imbécil idioooootaaaa<em>

_Aaaaahh ah ah ahaaaa, _

_Todos se sienten sonrientes, imbéciles idiooootaaaassss!"_

Usopp comenzó a reir y Chopper se paró junto a el

"Hacía mucho que no le escuchaba inventar una de sus canciones… creo que está extra feliz hoy eh" comentó el nariz larga.

Y Chopper puso su cara seria de doctor y dijo "Pues verás Usopp, cuando un macho humano se monta una hembra y tiene un coito exitoso, se liberan una cantidad de endorfinas que hacen que…."

Usopp hechó a correr gritando "NOOO! CALLA CHOPEER NO DIGAS LAS COSAS DE ESA MANERA! WAHH MI CEREBRO!" pobre Usopp salió corriendo de la cubierta y se escondió desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

Robin, que estaba recostada en una silla bajo la sombra de un árbol había escuchado todo y se hechó a reir.

"Y a Usopp que le pasa? Solo le estaba explicando hechos científicos de la reproducción humana" le preguntó el reno doctor a la arqueóloga.

"Quizá algún día comprendas doctor-san que algunos humanos se ponen tontos cuando hablan de este tipo de cosas" ella sonrió cálidamente, intentando ofrecer un poco de apoyo al reno doctor.

En ese momento Nami eligió salir a cubierta para verificar el curso y el clima, se estiró perezosamente y sonrió, tomando un respiro profundo y aspirando el delicioso aire salino de la tarde.

"ahh que hermosa tarde para navegar, el curso sigue siendo perfecto…" dijo con una sonrisa.

Franky, que la escuchó salir, aprovechó ese momento para comentarle algo.

"Oi Nami-sis ya quedó totalmente reparada la cocina en condiciones SUPER, pero tuve que utilizar bastantes materiales para la reparación, además de pintura y madera, cerrojos nuevos, la ventana…" dudó un poco en dar el último comentario, ya que siempre arrancaba la ira de la navegante "… tendremos que comprar bastantes repuestos en el próximo puerto"

Nami tan solo asintió y dijo con una sonrisa "Está bien Franky, lo agregaré al presupuesto del barco, buen trabajo"

Y a Franky se le cayeron los anteojos de sol y la mandíbula casi le llegó al suelo, Robin comenzó a reír.

"…a Robin, sabías que las mujeres también liberan endorfinas cuando…" comenzó el doctor

Pero un par de manos aparecieron y le taparon la boca "…claro que si doctor-san, porque no lo discutimos luego con una taza de café hmm?"

Y Chopper asintió y mas o menos entendió que debía guardarse la información que estaba a punto de compartir. Pero no entendía cual era el gran problema! Si eran cosas totalmente normales!

Es más, desde que se había enterado que Luffy y Nami se estaban cortejando había vuelto a leer toda su literatura sobre reproducción humana para poder estar al tanto de la salud de sus nakamas, lo que le recordaba que tenía que tener una conversación próximamente con Nami –Luffy sería una pérdida de tiempo- acerca de tener crías y maneras de prevenirlo.

Y así el día se pasó muy rápido y en la cena, si bien el cocinero seguía mirando a Luffy con ojos asesinos, se limitó a hacer su trabajo en silencio, mientras los demás nakamas procuraban interactuar normalmente para mantener alejada la tensión. Brook comió rápido y se ocupó de tocar canciones alegres, alivianando el espíritu de todos.

La noche había llegado y Nami había ido a la biblioteca a escribir el log del barco como todos los días. No había mucho que redactar, ya que había sido un día tranquilo, excepto que deseara poner detalles personales, empezó a escribir con un lápiz, con la intensión de borrar la entrada enseguida.

"_La noche de ayer lo hice con mi capitán y fue una noche increíble…" ella escribió con una letra elegante y sofisticada._

Se empezó a reír como tonta de solo pensar qué pensarían sus nakamas si alguna vez se les ocurría leer el log y encontrar ese tipo de relatos.

"…de verdad que si?" le susurró Luffy en el oído, acababa de leer lo que Nami había escrito por encima de su hombro. Ella gritó del susto y los cabellos se le pusieron de punta.

"LUFFY!"

El comenzó a reír por la reacción y la cara de vergüenza que traía la pelirroja, "…no estaba escribiendo eso enserio!" dijo ella intentando defenderse.

"Ah no?" preguntó él, divertido.

"Digo… si lo que dice si es enserio…pero no pensaba dejarlo escrito ahí para que todos lo vean"

Luffy se colocó las manos en la cintura y sacó un poco el pecho, "Porque no eh?... Shihihihi"

Nami solo sacudió la cabeza y tomó una goma de borrar y rápidamente desapareció las palabras avergonzantes de la página, pero pronto sintió los labios de Luffy besando su cuello y se detuvo, paralizada.

"…ehh Nami que tal si hacemos algo divertido para que escribas mañana en el log shihihihihi"

Ella sonrió de manera pícara, cerrando los ojos, extasiada al sentir los mordiscos suaves que su capitán le estaba proporcionando en el cuello "mmm…. no tienes vergüenza…" susurró ella.

Se volteó lentamente y sus labios se encontraron, húmedos, sedientos de contacto, durante el día habían mantenido la compostura, tal vez para no incomodar al resto de la tripulación, pero ahora, cuando ya había caído la noche y todo se habían ido a dormir, cuando la única luz provenía de las ventanas de la biblioteca y la cálida luz amarilla del escritorio de Nami, ahora podían dejar de ser capitán y navegante, y simplemente ser lo que eran, un hombre y una mujer que habían descubierto recientemente que se amaban mucho.

Ella se levantó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, logrando hacer el beso más profundo y consiguiendo un sonido de placer por parte de Luffy. El le rodeó la cintura al principio, pero luego sus manos automáticamente y llevadas por algún tipo de instinto viajaron hacia sus caderas, donde se dejaron deslizar hacia su trasero perfecto, que cabía maravillosamente en sus manos.  
>Esto le arrancó un alarido de placer a ella.<p>

Pronto las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos, las de ella desapareciendo debajo del cárdigan rojo de Luffy y las manos de él desapareciendo debajo de la blusa negra de Nami que hoy tenía dibujado un corazón y la palabra BERRY en letras rosas grandes.

Sin dejar de besarla, él la levantó como si fuera una pluma y la depositó en el escritorio en medio de la habitación, donde usualmente Robin estudiaba o cuando rara vez había juntas de la tripulación se revisaban los mapas y las rutas.

Allí estaba ella sentada en el escritorio con las piernas rodeando la cintura de su capitán, y él, que no abandonaba su boca ni un segundo, y la sensación le encantaba. Pronto él abandonó sus labios y dejó trazos de sus besos húmedos por todo el largo de su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde no pudo evitar darle un mordisco que le arrancó un gemido feroz a Nami.

"LUFFY" gritó ella en éxtasis. El no sabía porque, pero la forma en la que ella gemia su nombre le provocaba algo en su cerebro, como una sensación de hambre, de querer arrancarle toda su ropa y de comérsela toda en pequeños mordiscos.

Que fue justamente lo que hizo, de un tirón le quitó la camisa negra por sobre la cabeza de Nami, dejándola solo con su brasier rojo de encaje, luego retornó a su cuello donde sus mordiscos suaves pero con propósito siguieron viajando hacia su pecho.

Nami no lo podía creer, apenas la noche anterior Luffy no tenía casi idea de lo que era tener intimidad con una mujer, y ahora la estaba tomando sin piedad en el escritorio del observatorio.

No iba a quejarse de eso.

Luffy intentó quitarle el brasier pero no encontraba el maldito broche, quizá sus intentos duraron unos diez segundos hasta que se hartó y simplemente se lo arrancó con ambas manos, haciendo que Nami gritara "LUFFY! Oye me lo vas a pagar!"

"No me importa" dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados, desenfocados, estaba como poseído y su cerebro hacía bastante que se había desconectado. Su boca viajó hacia el pecho de Nami donde tomó el pequeño bultito rosa que se veía para él como un manjar apetitoso en ese momento.

Ella gimió de puro éxtasis cuando la boca de él rodeó su pecho y la otra mano le soportaba la espalda.

Siendo que Luffy estaba demasiado impaciente, su boca no tardó en viajar hacia el estómago plano y suave de la navegante, dejando siempre un camino de mordiscos hambrientos hasta que fue detenido por el botón de sus shorts color caqui.

"no me los rompas" susurró ella apenas con coherencia. El gruñó en frustración porque era precisamente lo que tenía planeado, arrancarle la maldita ropa y así llegar a su objetivo. Pero se contuvo y susurrando maldiciones finalmente le pudo desabrochar el botón y con un tirón, quitarle todo hasta dejarla desnuda.

Otra vez la luz de la luna y el suave destello de la lámpara de escritorio reflejaban en la piel de la pelirroja, y el tragó saliva, porque lo que tenía delante era un manjar único, exquisito y que sólo él podía probar. Y Luffy era una persona que tendía irse a los extremos, podía ser o muy altruista o muy egoísta. Y es que en esencia el pensaba que eso era ser pirata, tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisieras, tomar lo que quisieras, cuando quisieras. Y en ese instante quería a Nami, quería tomar todo lo que ella tuviera para darle y no compartir nada.

Nami se ruborizó, pero no era por la vergüenza de encontrarse desnuda frente a su capitán, no, para nada, era la mirada que él le estaba propinando, como si la quisiera comer, la miraba con tal deseo, tal hambre que ella no pudo más que temblar en anticipación, su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos marrones desenfocados.

El regresó a su abdomen donde comenzó a mordisquear nuevamente, y ahora sí dejó que sus labios siguieran hacia abajo. Ella le había hecho cosas el día anterior con su boca, cosas que había sentido deliciosas. Y el? El no había tenido la presencia de mente para explorarla a ella, ahora era su turno, ahora él quería clamar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La adrenalina, la emoción, y el tesoro de recompensa, Nami poseía todos los componentes de una gran aventura, y el amaba las aventuras. No pudo evitar respirar profundo e inhalar la esencia de Nami, que le hizo provocar un gruñido primitivo de placer.

Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, podía ser que Luffy tuviera su cabeza justo allí y que fuera a…

"Ohh si…." Gritó ella cuando sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente de su capitán recorrerla como si fuera un manjar delicioso. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron, apretados, mordiéndose los labios, aguantando un grito de extremo placer.

Y él? Había perdido la razón, devorando a Nami como si fuera el manjar más delicioso que había probado, no sabía si podía comparar el sabor con alguna otra cosa, pero sabía que era delicioso, y que era Nami y que le estaba volviendo loco… y además, que quería mas y mas. Insaciable, el siguió jugando con lengua hasta que ella no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, y el sintió como más de su esencia deliciosa brotó del cuerpo de la navegante.

Como un hombre hambriento siguió devorándola sin piedad, mientras ella estaba caída sobre el escritorio, casi jadeando del cansancio, sus ojos desenfocados y mirando al techo.

Antes que pudiera decir nada mas, sintió como Luffy se incorporaba, el sonido de ropa que cae al piso y el calor del cuerpo de su pareja a milímetros de su parte más íntima.

Luego ella sintió como la tomaba de las caderas y sin más se enterraba en su cuerpo hasta donde su anatomía le permitía, lo que le arrancó a Nami un grito de puro placer y éxtasis.

Ahí estaba tirada sobre el escritorio, con su capitán tomándola casi salvajemente, entrando y saliendo de ella en un ritmo perfecto que sólo el instinto le podría haber enseñado.

El se inclinó para que ella se acercara y lograra atrapar sus labios, y por breves momentos se besaron hambrientamente hasta que no pudieron detener los gritos y ella volvió a recargarse sobre el escritorio, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

A Nami le encantaba este Luffy, o si, este Luffy que se dejaba el sombrero de Paja, con el torso desnudo, su delgado pero marcado cuerpo brillando con una fina capa de sudor, los ojos cerrados en concentración y puro placer.

A Luffy le encantaba esta Nami, allí a su merced, con el cabello desparramado en el escritorio, una fina capa de sudor sobre sus pechos y la luz de la luna brillando en su cuerpo. Sus mejillas rojas de puro placer y sollozando su nombre una y otra vez.

La visión fue mucho para él y se dejó abandonar en la sensación, prácticamente temblando mientras ella apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, también extasiada y totalmente perdida en otro mundo.

Cuando finalmente Nami volvió a la realidad, pudo sentir el peso de Luffy sobre su cuerpo, el pelinegro tenía la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión completamente estúpida en su boca con un pequeño hilo de saliva que se le escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Nami se rió… "…debo suponer que te gustó?".

Lo que le ganó una mueca de disgusto claro está. "Tú qué crees", respondió el, incorporándose con un gruñido. Si Nami no supiera lo que acababan de hacer pensaría que su capitán acababa de batallar con un Shichibukai o algo.

Ella se incorporó pesadamente, su espalda la estaba matando, pero ni le importaba. Se levantó y se colocó sus prendas mientras él hacía lo mismo, y luego sin avisar salto a los brazos de su capitán, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Si él no fuera un hombre tan ridículamente fuerte probablemente se hubiera caído de espaldas.

El se rió de la sorpresa "Que traes Nami? Quieres otra vez?" dijo con toda naturaleza… "dame cinco minutos no?"

Ella le tiró de la nariz haciendo que la misma se estire "Calla, solo quiero abrazarte, acaso no puedo?"

El solo se rió "Puedes, si quieres" respondió simplemente.

Y así acabaron el día, con el acompañándola hasta la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres y ella con el sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Se despidieron con un beso dulce pero apasionado y antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo ella se quitó el sombrero y lo presionó con fuerza en la cabeza de su capitán.

"Que duermas bien", susurró ella antes de desaparecer dentro de su habitación.

Luffy suspiró y caminó por el balcón hacia la escalera, donde se topó con Zoro

"Oi Zoro, otra vez te perdiste camino al baño?" bromeó Luffy, una sonrisa plena de lado a lado en su rostro.

"Ja Ja, muy gracioso Luffy…" dijo el kenshi con una mueca de falsa rabia que fue reemplazada con una media sonrisa burlona, mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de su capitán.

"Oi Senchou" dijo causalmente… "en la biblioteca?"

Luffy hechó a reír a carcajadas, sabiéndose descubierto "…tan buen lugar como cualquiera" dijo casualmente el capitán.

"Ahh si, y que si el cocinero te atrapaba con las manos en la masa"

"naah… no me preocupa… usé Haki"  
>Y era cierto, había logrado mantener sus instintos alertas… -la mayor parte del tiempo-… para no ser descubierto por alguno de sus nakamas, a quien con su instinto desarrollado el podía sentir muy bien.<p>

"HAHAHA, eres un bastardo"

Y ambos hombres se alejaron rumbo a sus habitaciones mientras se reían con total desfachatez y complicidad masculina.

xxx

La siguiente mañana en el desayuno todo era normal, aunque la actitud de Sanji seguía siendo un poco indiferente hacia Luffy. Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que Chopper notó unas manchas rojas en el cuello de Nami.

"Wahh, Nami! Déjame ver eso de cerca" y el pobre doctor saltó al lado de la joven mujer y comenzó a examinar los patrones de las marcas, mientras Nami protestaba en vano.

"ohh que extrañas marcas Nami! Podría ser alguna infección! Tengo que hacer un cultivo.. pero mmm mirándo más de cerca creo que…"

"Chopper no es necesario enserio!" gritó ella desesperada.

Pero el pequeño reno doctor era imposible de apartar de su análisis "….ahh Nami son marcas de mordeduras humanas!... acaso el apareamiento humano involucra mordeduras? No lo sabía"

Entonces ante la mirada de horror de todos Luffy solo pudo hacer lo que un hombre inteligente haría en su lugar… se llevó toda la comida posible a su boca, inflando sus cachetes y corrió, corrió despavorido por su vida como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo.

Y es que, Sanji, había vuelto a mutar, convirtiéndose en una explosión de furia y celos masculinos y al grito de

"Que le hiciste a mi Nami-swan! Tu pervertido mierdoso! Ven aquí y pelea como un hombre tu maldito gomu de mierda!"

Y así fue que todos los sombrero de pajas sólo pudieron suspirar en frustración, sacudiendo las cabezas y volviendo a su desayuno, esperando que los intentos de homicidio por parte del cocinero hacia el capitán no se volvieran rutina.

Y Chopper suspiró " …supongo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar por un tiempo a estas reacciones" dijo con tono profesional "y es que mientras Luffy y Nami sigan en celo Sanji seguirá intentando pelear por la hembra".

Y todos los presentes golpearon sus cabezas con la mesa, deseando que se los tragara la tierra o que por algún milagro, pudieran olvidar esas palabras tan perturbadoras.

..

_Continuará!_

-..

Escucho sugerencias! –y no, no escribo Yaoi-  
>Ojalá les haya gustado el fic,<p>

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicos y Chicas!

Mil gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, saben algo? He notado que los reviewers en español tienden a comentar mucho mas y a tomarse más dedicación en demostrar que partes les gustaron, que les hizo reir más, etc.

Como escritora, esto se valora mucho, ya que nos da la pauta si nuestras interaciones entre los personajes están funcionando como pensamos, si estamos logrando hacerles llegar las risas y el drama, si logramos colocarlos en la situación o no!

Asi que **muchas gracias lectores en español!** Son mucho menos, los stats no mienten, pero se hacen escuchar con sus bonitas palabras, por lo que decidí traerles la segunda parte de esta historia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Abriendo la caja de pandora<strong>  
>Capítulo II: Amor Pirata :D<p>

Luffy estuvo escondido de Sanji por un par de horas, tiempo en el cual Nami decidió que debía tener una conversación larga y tendida con el cocinero de la tripulación. Luego de que se sentó un largo rato con él en la cocina y que ella le expresó sus sentimientos, el pobre Sanji solo pudo suspirar profundo, y encima olvidó todo cuando ella le abrazó dándole las gracias. Prometió que intentaría comportarse con Luffy.

Nami retomó sus actividades diarias, y fue a inspeccionar sus árboles de mandarinas y sus cosechas de Water Balls, y es que sus plantas necesitaban atenciones y cuidados especiales, ya que estando en el Nuevo Mundo, el clima cambiaba muy drásticamente, castigando sus pobres cultivos. De por sí era un milagro que sus árboles de mikans hubiesen sobrevivido dos años siendo totalmente ignorados y luego toda la difícil travesía bajo el agua, primero a través de la isla Gyoyin y luego cruzando el red line.

Comenzó a tararear suavemente mientras cortaba hojas marchitas y removía las tangerinas maduras, colocándolas en una canasta destinada para tal propósito.

"Oi Nami! Damne una Mikan!" Luffy gritó alegremente, apareciendo de la nada. Nami se sobresaltó por supuesto, y odió que el hubiera hecho un habito eso de aparecérsele de la nada, como si le gustara asustarla de esa manera.

"Ya te di una el otro día" contestó la pelirroja sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, continuando con su tarea.

El frunció los labios y se sentó en el piso cerca de ella, mirando fijamente hacia su espalda "Namiii" dijo quejosamente, para luego comenzar a pensar maneras de convencerla de que le convidara con una fruta… pero su cerebro empezó a sobrecalentarse

Nami no podía creer que el se estuviera comportando tan bien, usualmente intentaría robarle una mandarina a la fuerza de su canasta, o le estaría molestando hasta que toda su paciencia se agotara. Pero ahora el tan solo estaba ahí sentado, con las piernas cruzadas chocando las suelas de sus sandalias, mirándola con sus ojos enormes.

Ella tomó una mikan y comenzó a pelarla lenta y deliberadamente, y el sonrió, pensando que ella se la iba a ofrecer.

"Entonces quieres una de mis preciosas mikans" ella dijo con malicia, el solo asintió, totalmente ajeno a su amenaza.

Entonces Nami tomó un gajo de la fruta y sacó apenas su lengua, depositando el gajo lenta y sinuosamente en la misma, haciendo todo un show el proceso de saborear, morder y tragar el pequeño pedazo "Que lástima, no es para ti" comentó.

Tomó otro gajo y repitió el mismo proceso que antes, solo que esta vez, Luffy saltó hacia ella con una velocidad impresionante, y antes que pudiera protestar, la besó profundamente, forcejeando por el pequeño gajo con su lengua. Increíblemente él le ganó, y le dedicó una mueca de satisfacción mientras se tragaba el pedazo de fruta robado.

Nami no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos "LUFFY! Eso fue un poco asqueroso sabes?" le regaño, con las manos en la cintura, pero lo que ella no quería aceptar era que a la vez, había sido un poco excitante.

Luffy se limpió un pequeño hilo de jugo de tangerina que le salía de la comisura del labio con la manga de su chaqueta roja y le hizo una mueca malvada.

"Bueno… es que ya deberías saber esto Nami, no puedes irle mostrando tus tesoros a un pirata y esperar que éste no los tome"

_-Así que este se las trae de engreído ahora eh!- _

"Ahh si?" dijo ella, avanzando lentamente hacia él, el primer instinto de Luffy fue tomar un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro mientras ella seguía avanzando, sus ojos marrones fijados en el. El tragó saliva cuando descubrió que ya no tenía más espacio para huir ya que su espalda conectó con la pared del observatorio, justo detrás de él.

En lugar de golpearlo, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le besó suavemente, entonces él se relajó, disfrutando el beso, pensando que al final no iban a castigarlo, pero pronto sintió como la presión familiar sobre su cabeza se desvanecía, y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Solo para encontrar la mirada burlona de Nami, que ahora estaba utilizando su sombrero de paja.

"Acaso no acabas de decir que no debes dejar tesoros donde un pirata pueda tomarlos?" Ella le sacó la lengua.

"Shihihihi, a mi no me importa compartir tesoros contigo Nami." dijo el naturalmente. El corazón de Nami se detuvo y sus ojos se desenfocaron. Ella sabía que esas palabras no eran planificadas, esas palabras tan puras y preciosas, mejores que cualquier poema o declaración de amor que cualquier hombre corriente le pudiera ofrecer. No pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Nami?" le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que ella no tenía pensado soltarle, y ella le susurró en el oído "Te amo, idiota".

El no sabía que le había provocado ese comportamiento misterioso, pero estaba feliz de que ella al final no fuera a golpearlo, así que sonrió, "Yo también te amo" contestó con naturalidad, siendo que ya se había hecho a la idea que para Nami era importante escucharlo, aunque él pensaba que era estúpido decirlo tanto, siendo que ella ya debería tenerlo bien claro.

Por supuesto que hay un grado de proximidad que dos jóvenes adultos que acaban de descubrir el amor pueden soportar antes de ser distraídos por sentimientos no tan inocentes ni puros. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez no fue ni suave ni inocente, volviéndose un beso profundo casi inmediatamente, ella gimió en su boca cando la Lengua de Luffy le acarició con fuerza y sus manos se colaron dentro de su camisa azul.

Nami levantó una rodilla, presionando su pelvis contra el cuerpo de Luffy, su pierna intentando enganchar la cintura de su pareja, quien entendió el mensaje rápidamente y con un movimiento fluido la levantó, los dio vuelta a ambos y la presionó contra la pared, las piernas de ella rodeándole la cintura y atrapándole, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.

"Luffy…" ella protestó por un momento, pero fue ignorada rotundamente, sus labios nuevamente capturando los de ella, presionándola con más intensidad contra la pared. Ella gimió cuando pudo sentir cuanto le estaban deseando.

Pero uno de los dos tenía que ser el adulto responsable, "Luffy" , volvió a protestar ahora con más fuerza, y es que era la mitad del día, estaban en la cubierta superior donde cualquiera podría verlos, y de hecho, Nami no sabía quien estaba en el puesto de vigilancia, pero de seguro a él o ella le estaban proporcionando un muy buen show.

"LUFFY!" Finalmente le gritó por tercera vez.

"QUE!" contestó el apartándose un poco hacia atrás, su mirada feroz.

"No podemos hacer esto aquí y ahora"

"Pero Nami!"

Y aunque estaban en medio de una discusión ella podía sentir como el seguía empujando y frotando sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, haciendo que ambos perdieran la cabeza con tanto deseo.

"No me vengas con PERO NAMIs a mí, bájame" ella ordenó con firmeza, un tanto frustrada de tener que ser la que pusiera un poco de coto a la situación, ya que parecía que el solo actuaba de puro instinto, y sabía muy bien que si se lo permitía, la iba a tomar ahí mismo, y ya estarían haciéndolo en el piso o tal vez contra la pared, se éxito más de solo pensarlo.

"No quiero" dijo él mientras comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello a la pelirroja.

"Idiota… no podemos…." Gimió, "…hacerlo aquí afuera…" su respiración se entrecortó "…en la mitad del día…" protestó otra vez, cada vez mas débilmente. El gruñó en frustración y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

"Entonces dónde" preguntó el con molestia, porqué tenía Nami que complicar las cosas así?  
>"Está Robin en su cuarto?" preguntó Luffy cuando le surgió la idea.<p>

"…creo que ella estaba en la lavandería hace rato…" Nami suspiró. Finalmente Luffy hizo una mueca pícara y levantó a Nami fácilmente, colocándola sobre su hombro como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas.

"Que diablos estás haciendoooooo!" Gritó ella mientras el estiraba su brazo hacia el mástil más cercano y los balanceaba a ambos por encima de la cubierta de pasto y aterrizando perfectamente en la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres, donde rápidamente desaparecieron dentro.

Brook, Usopp y Chopper estaban justamente sentados alrededor del mástil, escuchando una nueva tonada que el esqueleto estaba componiendo. Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos furiosos de Nami y la sombra de su capitán pasar rápidamente con la muchacha sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de un hombre de las cavernas.

"Yohohoho, parece que nuestro capitán tiene un hueso duro de roer!" dijo con su humor usual "Pero Oh! No puedo decidir si eso es un Skull Joke o un Sex Joke!" se colocó sus manos huesudas sobre sus mejillas huesudas y comenzó a reír como un loco.

"Por el amor de dios Brook! No hagas chistes como esos! Ya es suficientemente perturbador verlos desaparecer en una habitación a la mitad del día!"

Y Chopper empezó "Pero Usopp, es normal que..:", pero Usopp empezó a sacudir las manos frenéticamente

"ALTO, PARA AHÍ, No quiero siquiera escucharlo!" y justo cuando el nariz larga pensó que no podía estar más horrorizado, un apasionado grito se pudo escuchar viniendo de la habitación de las chicas "Ohh diosss… LUFFY!" el grito de Nami no se escuchaba tan fuerte porque estaba opacado por el ruido natural del océano y las olas, además tampoco estaban tan cerca de la habitación, pero aún así, fue traumatizante para cierto muchacho de nariz larga.

"WAHHH!" Salió huyendo con las manos en la cabeza y mocos saliéndole de la nariz.

Casi una hora y media después – y justo a tiempo para el almuerzo además – Luffy asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación de las mujeres y miró a su alrededor, al no encontrar a nadie, saltó sobre la cubierta principal y comenzó a demandar comida a puro grito.

Dentro de la habitación, Nami tenía una mueca estúpida dibujada en su rostro, y no podía decidir si le importaba lo suficiente el levantarse y seguir con su rutina diaria o darse media vuelta, acurrucar su cuerpo desnudo en las suaves sábanas y dormir toda la tarde. Y es que estaba bien cansada, pero cansada de una manera bien rica y placentera.

Finamente, decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y tomar una ducha rápida y presentarse al almuerzo, de otra manera, sus nakamas empezarían con los chismes y las preguntas, porque claro, no era normal que un miembro de la tripulación se saltara una comida, era algo que Sanji no permitía en absoluto.

Durante el almuerzo Usopp le dedicó algunas miradas extrañas y parecía no animarse a hacer contacto con sus ojos, mientras que Brook se comportaba como lo hacía siempre, como el pervertido que era, y hasta tuvo el descaro de preguntar.

"Entonces Luffy-san? Cuál es el pronóstico en tangas de hoy?"

"Huh?" Preguntó Luffy sin entender el doble sentido, por supuesto.

"Párale con el acoso sexual, esqueleto!" Gritó Sanji mientras le pateaba la cabeza a Brook y lo mandaba volar a la pared opuesta, afortunadamente sin romper nada en el proceso. Sin lugar a dudas, Sanji estaba descargando su frustración en sus nakama, pero como le había prometido a Nami que se comportaría con Luffy, no tenía de otra.

La tarde finalmente llegó y Nami se relajó en una silla playera colocada sobre la cubierta de pasto, mientras Luffy jugaba con Usopp y Chopper.

La navegante sintió una sombra sobre ella y se volteó, encontrando a Robin acomodando una silla con sus manos florecidas con su poder mientras con sus manos reales sostenía un libro que no paraba de leer. Hubiese sido extraño si Nami no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a su amiga realizando todo tipo de actividades con su poder de Hana Hana no mi.

"Supongo que es últil", murmuró Nami, y Robin solo levantó una ceja, dirigiéndole la mirada.

"Que cosa? Nami-chan?" preguntó la otra mujer mientras tomaba asiento y se acomodaba.

"Ese poder tuyo, " y la pelirroja no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara, "Puedo pensar un par de cosas pervertidas que podría hacer si tuviera una habilidad así" comenzó a reírse y la otra mujer no tardó en acompañarla.

"Bueno si… te diré que he pensado en muchas más que un par" y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su semblante.

Del otro lado de la cubierta, en un rincón con un poco de sombra, estaba Zoro recostado contra la barandilla, durmiendo pacíficamente, sin meterse con nadie, sus manos detrás de la cabeza y un ronquido incesante escapando de su boca. Estaba vestido como solía hacerlo estos días, con su túnica verde larga.

"Me encanta esa túnica… me da bastante libertad para trabajar", susurró Robin solo para que Nami pudiera escuchar, entonces cerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos, en una señal clara de que estaba usando sus poderes.

Al principio nada sucedió, pasó un minuto, quizá dos, pero Nami no veía nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que las cejas de Zoro comenzaron a fruncirse y sus labios se movieron como si estuviera recitando maldiciones.

De pronto su ojo se abrió y él se levantó, sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su túnica y luego colocando sus espadas en el lugar, comenzó a atravesar la cubierta y pasó junto a las dos mujeres, su rostro impasible como siempre, se detuvo y observó a Robin por encima de su hombro, "Apropósito, estaré tomando un baño, si es que alguien llegase a necesitarme" anunció para luego seguir su camino.

Nami tenía la mandíbula desencajada, mientras observaba a su amiga seguir leyendo sin más. De pronto Robin cerró su libro y se incorporó.

"Si me disculpas, Nami-san, tengo que ir a buscar otro libro a la biblioteca"

_-Si claro…seguramente-_, Nami pensó, el único libro que Robin iba a tomar sería de camino SALIENDO del baño, se rió de costado.

"Adelante Robin…. Que te diviertas", susurró al final. No podía creer que Robin y Zoro fueran tan… profesionales en sus asuntos, por cuánto tiempo habían sido así las cosas? Por cuánto tiempo habían estado haciendo esto bajo sus narices sin que nadie se diera cuenta? No había caso en pensar en eso, se volvió a relajar en su silla y disfrutó ser mecida por el suave movimiento del barco, que se mecía gentilmente sobre las olas y estaba tan a gusto que pronto se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que no pudo haber pasado mas de una hora, se estiró perezosamente y miró a su log pose, sonriendo cuando verificó que aún seguían en curso. Volvió a mirar el cielo, esta vez con más detenimiento, estaba un poco nublado, pero no podía sentir una tormenta acercándose. Eso de igual manera no quería decir mucho, ya que los patrones climáticos del nuevo mundo podían cambiar drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que la cubierta estaba vacía, lo cual era inusual, esperó que quien sea que estuviera de guardia en la torre estuviera de hecho, vigilando. Se acercó a la barandilla de babor y observó el océano debajo del Sunny, estudiando atentamente las corrientes y el color del agua, ya que su trabajo no sólo se trataba de los vientos.

"Esta todo bien Nami?" preguntó Luffy asomándose detrás de uno de los rayos de sol del mascarón del Sunny.

"Si, solo verificando la corriente, está todo muy bien"

Luffy le sonrió suavemente, orgulloso como siempre de tener tan excelente navegante, "Hey Nami porque no vienes aquí y te sientas conmigo un rato?" ofreció, tal vez se sentía algo solo, o tal vez solo quería estar con ella.

Sea como fuere ella le sonrió dulcemente y asintió, disfrutando de ser la única que podía compartir ese privilegio con él, y por sobre todo disfrutando de estar con él.

El le tendió una mano ya que vio que Nami tenía un poco de miedo al acercarse al borde de la barandilla y la ayudó a pararse sobre la superficie resbaladiza, y es que en verdad era peligroso, ya que era curvo y el barco se movía. Pronto ella se sentó enfrentándose al océano frente a ella, con los brazos de Luffy a su alrededor y su espalda presionada en el pecho de este, las piernas de él a cada lado de ella, asegurándola.

El suspiró entre sus cabellos suaves, disfrutando la cercanía y la perfección de ese momento tan íntimo. Y es que si bien el aún disfrutaba de sus momentos a solas en su lugar especial, pensando nuevos movimientos, peligros y enemigos que podrían enfrentar, su mente nunca se detenía demasiado en pensamientos oscuros, después de todo iba en contra de su naturaleza. De todas formas preocuparse por sus nakama era su trabajo y responsabilidad como capitán, nunca volvería a perder de nuevo, pero ahora mismo nada de eso ocupaba su mente, y solo disfrutaba el tener a Nami en sus brazos.

Estuvieron así en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Nami suspiró de felicidad y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Luffy, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento.

Ya que su precioso cuello estaba allí a su alcance, Luffy no pudo evitarlo y respiró profundamente entre el cabello de Nami, percibiendo su suave aroma cítrico, las suaves hebras de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. El comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente, y ella ladeó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso mientras suspiraba de felicidad.

"Siempre hueles tan rico…" le susurró él y entonces su lengua probó la piel delicada detrás de la oreja de Nami, ella tuvo un escalofrío de la sensación que esto provocó, "…y también sabes tan rico…." agregó él.

Nami se abandonó en los sentimientos, en las suaves caricias y susurros, las manos de él, que hasta ahora habían descansado alrededor de su cintura, se comenzaron a mover, primero asegurándola más cerca , pero pronto subieron para detenerse en el generoso pecho de la navegante.

Ella sabía hacia donde estaba yendo todo aquello, "Luffy" protestó ella suavemente.

"Shh" respondió el simplemente, llevando una mano al cuelo de la camisa de Nami, donde movió la tela hacia un costado para revelar más piel de su hombro y dándole un pequeño mordisco "Tengo hambre" le susurró el.

"Entonces… ve y pídele a Sanji" dijo ella fríamente.

"bueno…eso… si que sería bien raro" contestó el susurrándole, y en un movimiento firme apretando el cuerpo de Nami más contra su pecho, a ella se le cortó el aliento.

"Luffy… otra vez?" Protestó, sintiendo detrás de ella la necesidad muy aparente de su capitán, y en respuesta, el la mordisqueó con más ahínco, sus manos masajeando su pecho mas firmemente.  
>"bueno Nami… es que ya… pasó un tiempo no?" contestó el.<p>

"Fue esta mañana! Dos veces!" Ella hizo todo un show el tratar de desenredarse de los brazos de Luffy, pero por supuesto eso nunca iba a suceder si él no lo quería, y mucho menos, si para empezar ella ni siquiera lo deseaba realmente en primer lugar.

"No te enojes Nami…" él le dijo con una voz profunda e inusualmente masculina en el oído –misma que reservaba o bien para sus peores enemigos o para los momentos más íntimos con ella- sintiéndose confiado ahora que había aprendido lo que le gustaba a Nami, lo que la hacía volverse loca, tomó el lóbulo del oído de la muchacha y comenzó a succionar su suave piel, ella solo pudo gemir en respuesta.

"Luffy… no podemos hacer esto aquí", se obligó a apartarse de él.

"Quien dice" el desafió, el era capitán, tenía la última palabra en donde podía hacer o no hacer en el Sunny.

"Yo digo", contestó ella frunciendo el ceño, volteando su rostro para mirarlo fijamente, quería regañarle más, pero no pudo, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él, y en respuesta, ella atrapó el labio inferior de Luffy juguetonamente y se lo tironeó con los dientes, haciendo que la piel del capitán se estirase.

"Oi oi!" el protestó apartándose de ella "Namiiii" dijo quejosamente.

Ella comenzó a reír y lo volvió a besar, haciéndolo gruñir en su boca, presionando su necesidad con más fuerza. "bueno… " dijo ella apartándose apenas de sus labios "No puedo dejarte así, verdad?"

El sacudió su cabeza suavemente en negativa como diciendo "No" y ella se rió _–pervertido-_

Nami quería hacer esto sutilmente, no quería dar un show como más temprano, así que se acercó a su oído y se lo mordisqueó suavemente, "Que tal si me voy al cuarto de baño y luego tu me sigues unos minutos después mm?" propuso.

"HUh? Naah, tengo una mejor idea" dijo él con una mueca pícara, levantó a Nami como si no pesara nada –y para el realmente era así- y la hizo volverse, haciendo que la muchacha colocara sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, prácticamente sentándose sobre él. La respiración de la pelirroja se entrecortó cuando el centro de su ser se sintió a milímetros de la necesidad de su capitán, la única barrera que les separaba eran su tanga de encaje y los pantalones cortos de jean de él, ya que ella solo estaba utilizando una pequeña falda de tablas. "Luffy! Que estás haciendo! "Acaso no puedes contenerte cinco minutos!" espetó enojada, colocando sus manos en los hombros de él, para así apartarlo lo más posible.

"Nop" respondió el descarado.

_Adiós sutileza-,_ pensó ella rodando los ojos, "Mira Luffy no voy a hacer esto afuera" protestó una vez más, pero su aliento se congeló cuando sintió las manos de el tomándole las caderas, comenzando a moverla hacia sí mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

"Estamos solos" susurraron sus labios desde algún lugar entre el sedoso cabello pelirrojo.

"pero… pero… alguien podría vernos…" protestó ella débilmente mientras la lengua de el trabajaba una camino húmedo hacia su hombro. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le regañó por ser tan débil y sucumbir a sus más básicos deseos, otra parte de su cerebro le dijo que se callara, y a quien le importa?-

Su respiración se cortó cuando las manos de Luffy viajaron debajo de su falda y comenzó a tironear su tanga, a la que obviamente quería fuera del camino rápido.

Nami se resignó y decidió que era mejor que si iban a hacer algo, mejor hacerlo rápido y de una vez, asi que sus manos no tardaron en viajar al cierre del pantalón de su pareja, desaciendo todo en un segundo… ella tenía manos de ladrona, después de todo.

Tomo el miembro en su mano derecha y empezó a darle un suave y rítmico masaje, se sentía tan firme ya que la mente de Nami se nubló de deseo de solo pensarlo mientras la cabeza de él caía flácidamente en el hombro de ella, la joven mujer no pudo evitarlo y le susurró en el oído, "Te amo tanto…"

Los ojos de el se cerraron con fuerza y gruñó de placer, obviamente las palabras de ella le habían provocado satisfacción que iba más allá de la gratificación física, los brazos de Luffy la rodearon y el respiró su esencia. El momento mágico duró tal vez unos pocos segundos, porque sus manos a estaban viajando a las caderas de Nami, otra vez debajo de su falda, comenzó a tironear la ropa interior otra vez, y luego, con un rápido tirón, se las arrancó…. y es que el tipo podía destruir un edificio con sus manos desnudas, definitivamente no iba a ser detenido por un pedazo ridículo de ropa.

"LUFFY! Eran de seda! Y muy caras!" ella gritó, ahora si enojada de verdad, era la segunda vez que le destruía su ropa interior en dos días, sus ojos furiosos se encontraron con los de el.

Pero Luffy solo tuvo el descaro de hacerle una mueca atrevida y deliberadamente tiró la tanga destruida de Nami fuera de borda, donde revoloteó unos momentos en el viento para luego perderse de vista.

"Shihihihihi" se rió el como cuando cometía una travesura.

No es necesario decir que esto la enfureció aun mas, "Luffy! Me vas a pagar por eso, me oyes? Me vas a tener que conseguir una montaña de oro para compensármelo!" demandó.

El volvió a hacer una mueca, pero esta era más picara, con más malicia y para nada inocente, ignorando la regañada que ella le estaba propinando, volvió a mordisquear el cuello de la muchacha, claro que el sabía que a ella le encantaba.

"Ahh no señor, eso si que no, no me vas a…. hacer…. callar… con…"

Entonces con una voz inusualmente profunda el le susurró "… asi que quieres una montaña de oro…"

Y ella, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios de Luffy aun en su cuello, le respondió "…siiii… y diamantes y perlas… y…." no pudo continuar, gimió.

Entonces el la tomó de las caderas y la levantó apenas, guiándole y rápidamente deslizándose dentro de ella, ambos gimieron al unísono cuando sus cuerpos se complementaron tan perfectamente que tan solo eso debería ser pecado.

El comenzó a hablar mientras se movía muy apenas "…entonces… el próximo barco enemigo que nos encontremos… lo voy a destrozar… y les voy a robar… todos sus tesoros…" le dijo el con una mueca malvada.

"ohh dios…" la cabeza de Nami rodó hacia el costado, eso había sido tan excitante, entonces el continuo, "…si… y luego les voy a dar una paliza, les voy a saquear todo el oro para que puedas comprarte todas las cosas estúpidas que quieras…"

Ella solo pudo gemir otra vez, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Luffy, abrazándole fuerte como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras su amante seguía empujando en ella, cada segundo un poco mas fuerte, cada vez un poco mas rápido. El solo pensamiento de verlo destrozar una nave enemiga y saquearla tan solo para ella, para una mujer como Nami –una pirata hecha y derecha- era tan excitante que pensó que iba a explotar de deseo.

Se obligó a contestar …"Entonces… que tal si… ambos… lo saqueamos juntos… voy a su alacena… y les robo toda su carne… eh?" ella también hizo una mueca malvada, entonces pudo sentir como en respuesta a sus palabras el se puso incluso mas firme dentro de ella volviéndola loca de deseo y haciéndola perder lo poquito que le quedaba de cordura.

"…eso sería… tan … genial" fue el último pensamiento coherente del capitán, antes de abandonarse totalmente al deseo, su marcha apresurándose, los gritos de ella a veces disimulados en la boca de él, otras contenidos cuando le mordía el hombro con fiereza.

Finalmente perdieron el control, abrazándose, besándose y gimiendo con deseo puro mientras sus cuerpos explotaban de placer, Nami tembló de puro deseo y su cabeza se ladeó hacia atrás, temblando mientras su visión se volvía blanca, el quería seguir, no quería que aquello acabara tan pronto, pero sentir el cuerpo de ella temblando así le hizo perder la cabeza, siguiéndole pronto en una descarga de puro placer.

Cuando Nami recobró la presencia de mente, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. En la mitad del día! Afuera! Donde cualquiera pudo haberlos visto… suspiró… había sido endemoniadamente increíble, y además, mejor que el le mantuviera la promesa.

Le pidió a Luffy que los balanceara hasta la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres, ya que no deseaba caminar por toda la cubierta sin ropa interior debajo de la falda!

Cuando entró a su habitación sus piernas aún estaban un poco temblorosas, y antes que pudiera decir o hacer nada, encontró el rostro sabiondo de su única nakama mujer y mejor amiga.

"Ohh cielos… te vez un poco… desarreglada" Robin se burló, divertida. Y era cierto, el cabello de Nami estaba hacia cualquier lado y su ropa se veía arrugada y desacomodada.

La pelirroja ignoró a su amiga y se dirigió hacia su armario, buscando una cambio de ropa.

"Sencho te mantiene algo ocupada hum?" Robin volvió a molestar, le encantaba molestar un poco a su amiga más joven.

Eso hizo que Nami reaccionara, respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama "Robin!" protestó, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, comenzó a hablar mientras su vista se perdía en el techo "… el idiota… quien pensaría que detrás de esa fachada inocente había un pervertido así"

Robin comenzó a reír, "Bueno…. Tu deberías haberlo supuesto… el es muy apasionado con las cosas que ama…"

Entonces Nami sonrió con orgullo, su pecho llenándose de amor… y es que, en pocas palabras, Robin había dicho, el te ama, y aunque ella ya lo sabía, el que los demás lo reconocieran le dejaba un sentimiento agradable.

"Aún asi…" bostezó…" no se si podré mantenerle el paso!"

"Presumida" le dijo Robin con una sonrisa burlona –aun asi la morena no tenía nada que envidiar-

Hubo varios segundos de silencio hasta que Robin hizo florecer unos brazos, que le alcanzaron a la otra mujer el cambio limpio de ropa "Deberías ir a bañarte rápido, hoy es día de reunión, recuerdas?"

Nami hizo un sonido de quejido… como pudo haberlo olvidado! Junta semanal "oficial" de la banda de los Mugiwara. Un loco intento por tener un cierto grado de organización dentro de la tripulación.

Una hora mas tarde, echaron ancla y levantaron las velas, toda la tripulación se reunió en el observatorio/biblioteca, tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa del medio, donde Luffy tomó el lugar en la cabecera, Nami a su izquierda, Zoro a su derecha. La pelirroja casi se sonroja pensando que habían hecho en esa misma mesa, tan solo dos noches antes. Como era de costumbre, ella traía su libreta y una pluma, ya que sería ella la que realizaría el verdadero trabajo, Luffy solo jugaba a ser capitán.

Dicho capitán se aclaró la garganta y todos hicieron silencio.

"Ok, gracias chicos, ahora empezaremos nuestra reunión de los Mugiwara número…mmmm"

"Once.." agregó Nami con una sonrisa.

"Correcto, once, y como siempre nos vamos a tomar turnos. Yo voy primero" dijo mirando a todos con seriedad. Su rostro impasivo, como si su mente estuviera ocupada con temas de vital importancia, se levantó y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, recargándose en ellas.

"Como estamos en el stock de carne Sanji"

Todos gruñeron en desesperación, su capitán y sus prioridades nunca dejarían de asombrarles. Pero sin embargo, la comida si era un tema de importancia - o sea, el stock de comida en general, no solo de carne- así que Sanji respondió con la seriedad que merecía el tema.

"Bueno, tenemos bastante carne de Rey Marino, así que no me preocuparía por la carne en particular. Pero ya no tenemos fruta fresca, ni huevos, ni leche, solo unos pocos vegetales congellados en el frízer. Yo diría que tenemos una semana de provisiones, a lo más" tomó una pitada profunda de su cigarrillo.

Nami tomó nota, no mucha, porque Sanji le pasaría la lista de provisiones a comprar mas tarde.

Luffy asintió y suspiró en alivio, entonces tenían un montón de carne, tomó asiento, más tranquilo, y volteó para ver a su navegante.

"Nami… hemos estado en el mar abierto por dos semanas ya…. Cuando veremos una isla" dijo con voz quejosa.

"Bueno, si ALGUIEN no hubiera decidido seguir el Eternal Pose que va directo a Karbados, en lugar de seguir el log normal, hubiésemos llegado a tierra firme mucho antes" contestó ella.

"Pero esa isla suena tan divertida" el contestó. Y la verdad era que habían robado un Eternal Pose de una banda pirata enemiga del Nuevo Mundo. Aparentemente, Karbados era un lugar muy popular, porque tenia una gran ciudad, casino, hoteles resort, todo lo que te pudieras imaginar, y además, era un territorio libre de Marines! Ya que la isla, tenía la ventaja de situarse justo en medio, en la intersección de los territorios de los cuatro (ahora tres) Yonkous, era como si se tratase de tierra neutral, gobernada por un poderoso mafioso local. Actualmente, la banda de los Mugiwara se encontraba atravesando el territorio que hasta hace dos años le pertenecía a Shirohige.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Nami con una sonrisa suave y ojos llenos de amor "Llegaremos allí pronto, menos de una semana".

"Yahoo!" Contesto Luffy de pura alegría, luego recordó que estaban en medio de una reunión y se compuso

"Quien quiere seguir?" ofreció.

"Yo," Zoro dijo toscamente "Como estamos en provisiones de alcohol?" todos gruñeron nuevamente por la pregunta y Luffy se echó a reir.

"No te preocupes Marimo, tenemos suficiente para mantenerte ebrio hasta que toquemos tierra firme", dijo Sanji.

"No te pregunté a ti, señorito Hemorragias nasales" Zoro le bromeó, y la pelea no se iba a dejar esperar cuando Nami solo advirtió "Chicos…"

Ambos se sentaron, pero siguieron echándose miradas asesinas por un buen rato, casi gruñéndose como perros salvajes.

Franky, desde el fondo de la habitación – porque no podía sentarse con el resto ya que no cabía- pidió la palabra "Estamos quedándonos sin cola también, tenemos lo suficiente para nuestro consumo eléctrico diario, y tal vez, un par de coup de burst"

Nami asintió , "Eso quiere decir que tenemos que ser cuidadosos, … asi que nada de andar persiguiendo Reyes Marinos con el motor de paleta, entendido?" dijo ella acusadoramente hacia el capitán, el cual solo hizo pucheros. Nami anotó la cantidad de barriles que debían comprar.

"Siguiente?" dijo el capitán.

"Yo yo!" Chopper dijo levantando su pequeña y adorable pezuñita "Necesito algunas provisiones especiales! Bueno, nadie a sido herido seriamente últimamente, asi que en medicinas y vendajes estoy muy bien, pero necesito vitaminas y ahh! …ingredientes para Nami, para hacer las píldo…."

"Ok ok Chopper, solo escríbeme lo que necesitas en un papel y agrégale el costo estimado, lo incluiré en el presupuesto más tarde" Nami dijo con una sonrisa. Chopper sonrió satisfecho, le encantaban las juntas! Se sentía súper importante, y además Nami estaba de tan buen humor!

"Hey Nami, puedo tener un aumento en mi mesada? Quiero comprar libros médicos del Nuevo Mundo" dijo con inocencia en sus grandes ojos.

El aliento de todos se detuvo, las gargantas se secaron, y todos los ojos cayeron sobre Nami.

"Claro que puedes Doctor! Lo incluiré en el presupuesto así no tendrás que sacar dinero de tu gasto personal" dijo ella escribiendo algo en su libreta, siempre con una gran sonrisa. Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron casi hasta tocar al piso –incluído Luffy- Robin por supuesto solo rió cubriéndose la boca con su mano delicadamente.

"Llamarme doctor no me hará feliz, IDIOTA!" gritó Chopper mientras hacia una dancita en su silla.

Al ver que Nami se encontraba con estado de ánimo inusualmente generoso, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y a solicitarle todo tipo de cosas. Ella solo los escuchaba y asentía, siempre con una sonrisa, vio que Luffy estaba aburrido. Mientras los demás no paraban de seguir hablando y pidiendo, ella se dedicó a servir te en su propia taza y se la pasó a su capitán "ten" le dijo con una sonrisa. El le sonrió en agradecimiento, tomando la taza humeante de té y soplándola apenas, mientras no dejaba de ver a Nami a los ojos, sin romper nunca el contacto visual.

Para los demás, una cosa era saber que Nami y Luffy traían una relación, y que incluso la misma era íntima, pero otra cosa era verlos ser tan lindos el uno con el otro, tan íntimos de esa manera. Sanji solo pudo sonreír, claro que no estaba nada feliz de que su Nami-swan hubiese elegido al idiota de su capitán… pero ahora mismo Nami lucía más hermosa y radiante que nunca. Lucía totalmente enamorada. Sanji suspiró, Nami-swan se vía tan hermosa enamorada!

"Nami! No escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije!" Usopp hizo una mueca de disgusto, cruzando los brazos, después de todo, el también necesitaba nueva pólvora y unos…

"Si claro, esta bien Usopp, solo pásame tu lista mas tarde" dijo ella. Esto causó histeria masiva y todos comenzaron a escribir sus listas de compras y preguntarle si podían comprar esto y aquello.

Mientras ella debatía algunos puntos ridículos que nunca iba a permitir – aunque estuviera de buen humor- Luffy se quedo dormido con la frente aplastada sobre la mesa.

"Ok ok, ya basta, fue suficiente" llamó la pelirroja, poniendo algo de orden en la sala "permítanme hacer unas estimaciones"

Sacó un ábaco y comenzó a hacer cálculos, susurrando números, calculando barriles de cola, alcohol, comida, e incluso necesidades básicas como pasta de dientes, papel higiénico, jabón y otras solicitudes hechas por sus nakama.

"Wahh! Casi cien mil berries!" gritó espantada, su cabello casi de punta, nunca jamás había hecho un presupuesto tan alto para reabastecerse en una isla.

Todos se encogieron en sus asientos, temiendo lo peor y mirándola con rostros preocupados, pero Nami finalmente suspiró en derrota, "Supongo que no puede evitarse, es algo bueno que nos vaya tan bien con los tesoros últimamente verdad?" sonrió ampliamente, casi le faltaba agregar Shihihihi.

"Si si, claro que si!" dijeron todos asintiendo exageradamente, aliviados que ella se tomara las noticias tan bien.

Zoro observó a su capitán roncante, luego hacia la navegante sonriente, luego otra vez al capitán, y se dio una palmada en la frente "Debí pensar en eso antes" vociferó.

"Bueno entonces" comenzó Zoro poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco, tomando la palabra ya que el capitán parecía estar indispuesto para hacerlo, "Creo que esta reunión esta finalizada"

Todos asintieron rápidamente, tomando la oportunidad para escapar antes que algo le hiciera cambiar de opinión a Nami.

Zoro comenzó a moverse, pero se detuvo junto al capitán, golpándole la espalda con fuerza y haciendo que el pobre Luffy se despertara de un sobresalto, todo confundido y con un hilo de saliva escapándole de la comisura del labio. "huh?"

"Buen trabajo capitán!" Zoro dijo dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Mugiwara, esta fue una SUPAHH reunión" dijo Franky también saliendo del observatorio, seguido del espadachín.

Luffy estaba confundido y torció la cabeza hacia el costado "Huh?"

"Si Luffy, excelente trabajo!" Usopp le regalo otro pulgar hacia arriba.

El pobre capitán se empezó a rascar la cabeza en confusión cuando Sanji le pasó por al lado y dijo "Eh tu, pedazo de Gomu mierdoso" susurró, pero sin saña, "Lo estas haciendo bien" – Sanji se refería al hecho de hacer feliz a Nami- Pero Luffy no entendió, por supuesto.

"Nos vemos luego Luffy, gracias!" Dijo Chopper, no entendiendo el doble sentido que todos estaban aplicando.

"Yohohoho, esta ha sido una reunión más que interesante, Luffy-san" Brook dijo, feliz de haber obtenido presupuesto extra para partituras nuevas y cuerdas de mejor calidad para su guitarra u violín, sin embargo su presupuesto para comprar tangas usadas había sido denegado rotundamente.

Luffy volteó a ver a Robin, "Oi Robin, que le pasa a todos?"

"Nada en verdad, solo están felices de que la reunión salió tan bien" explicó la arqueóloga con la sonrisa cálida y comprensiva que usualmente le dedicaba al capitán.

"Bueno, entonces, yo también estoy feliz por eso Shihihihi!" Dijo el no entendiendo nada de nada. Nami sacudió la cabeza, -imbéciles- acaso pensaron que ella no se daría cuenta? CLARO que si! Pero se sentía de un humor estupendo, además, Luffy le había prometido asaltar un barco solo por ella.

Robin se salió de la habitación con sigilo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Luffy se volteó para observar a Nami con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Entonces … Nami… creo que hay un par de cositas más que debemos discutir"

"En verdad capitán?" dijo ella tomando un paso hacia atrás, y dando un gritito cuando el empezó a corretearla a través de toda la habitación. El eco de sus risas saliendo desde las ventanas hacia el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

Nami se quedó sin aliento cuando el la atrapó y ambos se tropezaron cayendo sobre el sofá que estaba recargado contra la pared, con un suspiro, prácticamente se derritió en los brazos de su capitán.

_"Dios mio…", pensó para sí, he creado un monstruo…_

Y este, fue el último pensamiento coherente que logró tener por un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Continuará!<p>

..

Ohh quedó larguísimo! Pero no sentí que pudiera cortarlo antes, y en verdad no quise cortar ninguna escena.

Ojalá les haya gustado, de ser así me encantaría escucharlo –bueno leerlo- ya que no hay recompensa más grande que saber que lo que escribimos les llega y les gusta.

GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola todos,

Como varios solicitaban la continuación de este fic, me animé a continuar, aunque les diré que no fue tarea fácil, así que espero que les guste mucho y me dejen un comentario con aquello que les haya agradado (o no) más.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son lo máximo!

* * *

><p><strong>Abriendo la Caja de Pandora<strong>

Capítulo III: Cumpliendo Promesas

Pasos silenciosos hacían apenas un ruido en los tablones de madera, sobras de figuras iluminadas por velas danzaban en las paredes de un corredor oscuro, moviéndose rápido, con propósito a cierto destino, miradas llenas de resolución, ojos rojos, una nariz larga temblorosa, y sobre todos ellos… los craqueos… los craqueos incesantes cada noche…

La tripulación excepto capitán y navegante se había reunido bajo cubierta en el depósito, eran las tres de la mañana y los gritos simplemente no cesaban. Habían buscado refugio en este lugar oscuro, intentando sofocar aunque sea un poco el incesante sonido de sus alaridos, y la exuberancia de las risotadas de él, a veces pasionales, a veces juguetonas.

Sin éxito.

La madera del árbol de Adam seguía quejándose, cada vez mas fuerte, más rápido

El cocinero se había transformado en un simple charco humano, sollozando por su Nami-san por la millonésima vez, el primer oficial solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, el propósito de esta "reunión secreta" le tenía totalmente sin cuidado. Usopp temblaba, los pequeños rollos de papel que salían de sus oídos no hacían nada por evitarle la angustia mental que sentía en ese momento.

*Craqueo*

Un monito cachondo y una navegante pícara, estaban en aquello… DENUEVO

Su atrevimiento se había acrecentado con cada día que pasaba, y hasta el momento, la parejita había sido cachada en el acto más de una vez, por diferentes miembros de la tripulación, en los más extraños de los lugares.

Después de varios episodios por el estilo, tuvieron que recurrir a la reunión secreta luego de que Zoro encontrara al tirador tirado en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante con una mirada perdida y susurrando 'No puede borrarse… no puede borrarse'.

"Por favor Robin! Te lo ruego, habla con Nami! Hazla que entienda que NO QUEREMOS VER ESE TIPO DE COSAS!" suplicó el tirador con ojos rojos.

"Es normal que la temporada de apareamiento dure tanto en los humanos?" Preguntó Chopper con ojos grandes, inocentes.

"Yohohoho, y pensar que Luffy-san tiene un problema tan duro!"

"CALLATE BROOK!" Rugió Usopp mientras el esqueleto se sacudía de la risa, Zoro suspiró y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Robin, ignorando la locura que ocurría a su alrededor, habló con su tono serio de voz "Traté de razonar con nuestra navegante pero parece que no hay quien pare al capitán. La situación también se ha tornado…inconveniente…. Para mí, ya que la habitación de las mujeres a estado… un tanto ocupada últimamente"

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaan PORQUE!" sollozó el cocinero por millonésima vez.

Zoro suspiró e hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba la cabeza en exasperación, el no quería nada que ver en esta estúpida reunión, si fuera por él, le importaba verdaderamente un comino que Luffy y Nami se cogieran (como decía él algo vulgarmente) hasta el hartazgo siempre y cuando aquello no interfiriera con sus sueños y ambiciones.

Pero sin embargo, estaba allí porque algo debía de hacerse, la situación en la habitación de los hombres, era insoportable también.

"Nosotros no estamos mejor en nuestra habitación, este idiota se la pasa lloriqueando por culpa de esa bruja"

"Quien es idiota, estúpida masa de moho!" la típica pelea entre ellos estaba empezando, solo que Robin estaba corta de paciencia y unos brazos crecieron de los hombros de sus nakama, aferrándolos de los rostros y separándolos a la fuerza.

"Suficiente, estamos aquí para discutir una solución, no para pelear" dijo simplemente la morena.

Todos asintieron excepto Zoro y Franky que seguían gruñéndose y mostrándose los dientes como perros rabiosos.

Finalmente Zoro chistó y se cruzó de brazos, Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo.

"Alguna idea?" Preguntó el peliverde atravesando a todos con su mirada.

Franky, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio en la parte de atrás de la habitación, sonrió de boca a boca y desenrolló unos planos.

"De hecho chicos… mirad mi nueva SUPER creación!"

El ciborg desenrolló el pergamino azul y todos los ojos cayeron sobre los planos, mezclas de miradas de sonrisa y asombro se reflejaron en los rostros de su nakama, felicitando a Franky. (todos excepto el pobre cocinero, que seguía lamentándose)

"Pero, tendremos que esperar a la próxima isla para conseguir los materiales adecuados… hasta entonces…." Franky comenzó, y como cosa a propósito, en ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo, el Sunny se sacudió a un lado con violencia y un pie gigantesco destrozó el techo sobre la cabeza de una tripulación shockeada.

"NOS ATACAN!" Usopp y Chopper gritaron con mocos y lágrimas escapándoseles a chorros en pánico total, se abrazaron y temblaban asumiendo que era su final, porque este era el Nuevo Mundo, y cosas inesperadas pasaban cada día.

Así como rápido que apareció, el pie gigante se retiró dejando en su lugar un gran hoyo en el techo… un cuello largo y estirado se asomó a continuación con la cabeza del capitán apareciendo en la nueva abertura.

"Ohh chicos! Lo siento! Nami me retó a intentar algo super divertido con gia sado y parece que no ha funcionado de la manera que esperaba JAJAJAJA" se río de manera obscena y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, ninguna, nada.

"Que mierda le haces al Sunny Mugiwara!" Franky se hizo una furia, Usopp empezó a murmurar incoherencias, Chopper le gritaba a Luffy que se haría daño a la salud, Brook solo tenía la mandíbula desencajada y estaba en silencio… y Sanji…. El cocinero estaba en esos momentos mortales, silenciosos, antes de que empezara la masacre, su ojo sufría de espasmos involuntarios.

Fue Usopp el que estalló de pronto "QUE MIERDA INTENTABAS HACER!"

Arqueóloga y primer oficial suspiraron en derrota, pensando por millonésima vez que habían hecho en la vida anterior para merecer nacer bajo una estrella tan desafortunada.

Totalmente ignorante de la incomodidad de sus nakamas, Luffy de pronto se puso serio, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha,

"Hey, y ustedes que están haciendo aquí tan tarde hu? ESTAN TENIENDO UNA CENA SECRETA!" los miraba con resentimiento, con una mirada de que le habían traicionado.

Claro que su actitud solo desató una masacre asesina sobre el.

Serían horas antes de que la tripulación de los sombrero de paja volviera a algún semblante de normalidad… normal para sus estándares al menos.

El día siguiente

De acuerdo con el estimado de Nami, estaban bastante cerca de una nueva isla, ya que la aguja izquierda del log pose no paraba de sacudirse violentamente, y si bien estaba un poco asustada (El nuevo mundo era un lugar terrorífico después de todo)parte de ella estaba contenta con el prospecto de poner pie en tierra firme, también asumía que el resto de la tripulación se sentía de la misma manera.

Miró hacia la vela principal por enésima vez en esa mañana y frunció el seño, "Vamos viento, álzate un poquito" le susurró.

Pero el viento era obstinado y esa mañana parecía que no quería soplar a su favor, consideró durante un momento encender el motor de Cola, pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, tenían que reservar combustible para casos de emergencia.

Nami se apoyó en el barandal lateral y miró hacia abajo, buscando alguna corriente submarina que pudieran montar para ayudarles a ir más rápido.

"Oye Nami…. Cuando vamos a llegar a la próxima isla" un capitán aburrido le preguntó, colgándose del barandal junto a ella, medio cuerpo hacia afuera del barco y balanceándose como un pedazo de ropa que cuelga del tendedero.

"Te vas a caer, y no voy a saltar a salvar tu estúpido trasero" dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

"No me voy a caer" dijo el aun sacudiéndose como un yo-yo, "Además, sí que saltarías" .

Le sonrió de lado a lado con la cabeza aun colgando hacia abajo.

"Nami… estoy aburrido…" dijo por millonésima vez

"Entonces vete a jugar con Usopp o Chopper" contestó ella secamente, aún mirando hacia el mar, buscando.

"Ellos no quieren… además ya jugamos hace rato a las cartes, a los escondites y también intentamos pescar pero nada quiso picar…. Además ahora Usopp se puso a trabajar con Franky… en el hoyo… y me han prohibido que les moleste… Chopper dice que tiene que hacer medicina… estoy aburrido" explicó con voz quejosa.

Luego de un silencio demasiado breve, "Nami, dame un beso" estiró la cabeza y le puso labios de pescado.

"Idiota!" y recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza que hizo que su cabeza se sacudiera como pelota. "Cuantas veces debo decirte que no funciona así? Solo porque estés aburrido no significa que puedes venir a buscarme para tener sexo"

Y como la suerte lo quería, Sanji había aparecido en cubierta justo para escuchar esto último, tenía una bandeja en la mano y llevaba unas bebidas frías para sus damas, casi se le cae de la rabia. La apoyó en el piso y se encendió un cigarro.

"Tu pedazo de goma mierdosa!" y atacó al capitán sin más "Te dije que trataras a Nami-san con respeto! Estúpida excusa de hombre!"

Sani siguió asi por un buen rato mas, y Nami solo sacudió la cabeza, tomó una bebida y se fue mientras escuchaba los chillidos de Luffy suplicando piedad mientras el cocinero intentaba enseñarle modales a fuerza de golpes.

Luffy tomó la paliza como un hombre, pero la mitad de las cosas que Sanji le decía le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, según el, pedirle a Nami un beso no era nada extraordinario, era algo que le gustaba igual que jugar con Usopp y Chopper a los escondites. Sanjis siguió balbuceando acerca de un cortejo apropiado y el honor de una mujer, y así.

Pero hubo algo que le hizo un click en el cerebro del capitán, que fue cuando Sanji le dijo que podría estar hiriendo los sentimientos de Nami con su actitud de gomoso mierdoso. Luffy no quería herir los sentimientos de Nami, al menos eso lo sabía bien.

Cuando Sanji por fin se cansó de patear al capitán, sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió lentamente con su elegante zippo, tomo una bocanada de humo,

"Solo haz algo lindo por ella de vez en cuando y estamos bien, entendiste?"

Una masa amorfa y sangrienta de goma retorcida le respondió en un lamento, "ahaaa"

Cuando Sanji se fue, el cerebro de Luffy comenzó a trabajar lentamente, el podría compartir (un pequeño) trozo de carne con Nami si eso la hiciese feliz, pero Luffy sabía que Nami no amaba la carne tanto como el, ella amaba los tesoros. Frunció el ceño y su cerebro empezó a doler.

"Navio Pirata! Sesenta grados a babor!" se escuchó la voz de Zoro desde el speaker del mástil principal.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Luffy.

Toda la tripulación corrió a cubierta lo más rápido que pudieron, estando en el nuevo mundo, uno simplemente no podía quedarse sentado esperando lo mejor.

Usopp sacó unos vinoculares y se sobresaltó como siempre "Es ENORME! ESE BARCO PIRATA! Esperen… no reconozco la bandera" comentó

Luffy le quitó el artefacto a Usopp y se puso a observar siempre con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, ni le importaba quienes eran esos tipos, estaba aburrido, y Nami enojada con el.

"MM… los piratas del Cometa" Robin dijo apareciéndose detrás de Luffy, "Su capitán tiene una recompensa de unos 200millones y están afiliados con el Yonkou Kaidou" explicó la mujer.

Y como Luffy había dicho que se iba a cargar a todos los Yonkous, tanto le daba con quien trabajaran esos tipos, pero le reconfortó un poco saber que no eran ex aliados de Shirohige o Shanks.

"Entonces Capitán? Que hacemos?" Zoro preguntó con una mueca malvada en su rostro, sediento de acción.

Luffy sonrió maliciosamente, y Zoro se preguntó porqué se había molestado en hacer una pregunta tan tonta.

El capitán tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó a los cuatro vientos "CAMBIEN CURSO, SESENTA GRADOS A BABOR!"

"A LA ORDEN!" Gritaron la mayoría corriendo a maniobrar las velas, Franky tomó el timón y el Sunny dio un vuelco rápido y violento, tomando curso directo hacia el otro barco.

Nami y Robin, totalmente relajadas, se recostaron sobre el barandal, la pelinaranja sorbiendo un poco de bebida refrescante, "Espero que esto les ayude a calmar el aburrimiento" comentó mirando a los muchachos que ya estaban emocionados, Luffy hacia flexiones, Sanji golpeteaba la punta de su zapato en la cubierta, Zoro desenvainaba y envainaba su espada, Franky hacía su pose de SUPERRR mientras Usopp y Chopper miraban el otro barco con quizá un poquito de miedo.

Robin sonrió al verles tan animados

Cuando el otro barco estuvo a solo unos pocos cientos de metros, Luffy se aferró al barandal y comenzó a estirarse hacia atrás, una clara señal que pretendía mandarse volar hacia el otro barco.

"Espera Mugiwara! Nosotros queremos ir también! Me siento SUPER esta semana!" Franky se quejó levantando una mano.

"Perdón!" sonrió Luffy de manera casi inocente, "pero estos tipos, Son mios!" y sus pies dejaron el suelo, provocando el efecto elástico que lo envió cual resortera volando mientras gritaba en extasis.

"LUFFY!" Usopp, Chopper y Sanji gritaron tras de él.

Luffy aterrizó fácilmente en la cubierta del otro barco y se sentó de forma casual en la figura de proa, que era como una roca redonda, miraba a la tripulación enemiga ahí sentado casualmente, sacudiendo sus piernas con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"que hay" saludó.

"Sombrero de Paja!" muchos gritaron en pánico, algunos temblaban de miedo y otros se hacían los rudos aferrando sus armas, pero a otros tántos, les comenzó a salir espuma de la boca y los ojos se les pusieron blancos.

Luffy hizo una mueca de decepción, "Oigan esperen! Ni siquiera lo estoy intentando"

La cubierta enemiga era enorme, con un barco de tres mástiles, y había una tripulación de unos doscientos hombres, la mayoría con armas crudas, pero muchos se veían como hombres forjados de batallas, grandes, rudos, con cicatrices. Claro que las apariencias engañan.

"Hey dónde está su capitán" Luffy preguntó escaneando la cubierta con sus ojos.

"Estoy aquí bastardo, que mierda quieres!" Un hombre enorme, de al menos dos metros y medio de alto con una chaqueta verde de capitán apareció cuando sus hombres se hicieron a un lado dejándole un camino directo hacia Luffy. La cara del hombre estaba desfigurada de cicatrices de incontables batallas, y su rasgo más notable era un tatuaje con el número 88 en el cuello.

"Que hay! Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en Rey Pirata" dijo el susodicho saludando y sonriendo ampliamente, aún sentado allí en la cabecera del navio enemigo, sacudiendo sus sandalias en el aire.

"Que quiere un tipo con 400 millones de recompensa con nosotros? Trabajamos para Kaidou si es que no lo sabes, Atácanos, y es lo mismo que desafiar a un Yonkou!"

"Enserio?" dijo Luffy sonriendo y dándose un puñetazo en la palma, preparando sus nudillos.

"ESPERA!" el otro capitán dijo levantando sus manos defensivamente, había vivido (y sobrevivido) suficiente tiempo en el Nuevo Mundo como para haber desarrollado algunas habilidades de supervivencia y negociación. Luffy frunció el ceño, se estaba aburriendo.

"Que quieres, dime tus términos" dijo el hombre.

El capitán de sombrero de Paja simplemente sonrió, "Tienes algún tesoro? Nami está enojada conmigo asi que lo necesito, además Sanji dijo que debo de hacer cosas lindas por ella" explico como si alguien de ellos supiera o le importaran un comino esas personas que mencionó.

"QUE?" muchos exclamaron en la cubierta.

El otro capitán, que había dicho su nombre pero Luffy no lo podía recordar levantó un puño amenazantemente, "Mira mocoso, todos los tesoros que tenemos son para pagar nuestra cuota mensual a Kaidou! Si no le pagamos, nos destruye"

"Pero es que ustedes no son sus aliados? Que mal tipo" Luffy frunció el ceño pensando que horrenda gente eran estos dos Yonkous Big Mom y Kaidou, nada que ver con el viejo Shirohige o Shanks. Pero sin embargo no era su problema,

"Bueno… no me importa" dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose polvo imaginario de sus pantalones, a continuación hizo sonar sus nudillos y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Puedes decirle que yo lo tomé", y así saltó a cubierta y les empezó a dar una buena paliza, ni siquiera se molestó en usar haki (cosa que con el haki de emperador pudiera haberse cargado el noventa porciento de los enemigos) pero deseaba un poco de acción física.

Incluso si Luffy era un novato muy conocido, y le tenían bastante miedo, desde el punto de vista de los piratas del Cometa era mejor intentar pelear con él que caer de la gracia con un Yonkou, por lo que hicieron su mejor intento al darle pelea al joven del sombrero de paja.

Luffy reía a carcajadas mientras correteaba por la cubierta rompiendo huesos, quijadas y ambiciones, hasta que llegó al turno del capitán y le sonrió esperando un desafío. No tuvo suerte alguna, porque si bien el pirata enemigo tenía una fruta del diablo interesante (sus puños se convertían en rocas) difícilmente esto fue un desafío para Luffy.

Desde el Sunny, lo único que podían ver era el humo de los mosquetes enemigos esparciéndose mientras le disparaban a Luffy (en vano) gritos de batalla y dolor les llegaban desde lo lejos.

"Luffy es tan egoísta! Robándonos toda la diversión" Chopper dijo haciendo una muequita.

Cuando Luffy terminó de barrer con el enemigo, se sacudió las manos y se metió por una puerta, empezando a correr a través de varios corredores a lo loco, por supuesto se perdió, porque el barco enemigo era enorme. Al dar la vuelta en cierta curva, encontró a un mozo de cabina y cuando Luffy abrió la boca para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba el tesoro, el muchacho se desvaneció con espuma saliéndole de la boca y orines en sus pantalones. Luffy solo sacudió la cabeza en frustración.

Le tomó más de lo que esperaba, pero encontró una puerta de hierro muy sospechoza, y de un puñetazo la derribó, sonrió en victoria cuando detrás de la puerta halló tres cofres llenos de monedas de oro, billetes en efectivo y unas joyas. Si bien no era ni cerca la cantidad que habían encontrado en Skypea, y ni la quinta parte de lo que se llevaron de Thriller Bark de igual manera era una buena cantidad.

"Shishishishi" se rio como un niño que se roba una galletita del jarrón de galletas.

Puso todo en un saco que encontró y se lo echó sobre el hombro como si aquello no pesara una tonelada, caminó de forma casual hacia la cubierta y una vez allí algunos de los hombres de la tripulación enemiga se habían envalentonado y comenzaron a atacarle con todo lo que tenían.

El futuro Rey Pirata ni se inmutó, caminando con propósito por el medio de explosiones y humo, Nami le miraba con los binoculares (robados) de Usopp y divisó justo a tiempo el momento donde varios hombres se disponían a atacarle a su capitán por la espalda, solo para caer desmayados sin siquiera tocarle un cabello. Y el allí con explosiones en la espalda, y un saco de oro sobre el hombro.

A la navegante le recorrió un escalofrío por el estómago y Nami se relamió los labios en anticipación.

Luffy se lanzó devuelta al Sunny y aterrizó entre sus nakamas riendo de lo más divertido.

"Oi Luffy!" se quejó Zoro, "Queríamos algo de acción también"

"Mugiwara!" Franky se quejó cruzándose de hombros.

"Lo siento lo siento!" y abrió el saco mostrando el tesoro, "Hahaha pero miren lo que traje!"

Todos se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a felicitarle, Chopper y Usopp diciéndole que se había visto super cool, y Luffy sonriendo de lado a lado todo orgulloso. Nami solo se quedó allí, seria, mirando el oro, mirando al capitán con una expresión difícil de leer.

Luffy dejó de reir, "Qué pasa, Nami" Ella recordaba muy bien la promesa que él le hizo unos días atrás, pero había asumido que solo era algo que el dijo en el calor del momento, y que probablemente se le había olvidado.

"Lo hiciste" dijo ella simplemente, nadie entendió nada excepto Luffy.

"Yo cumplo mis promesas Nami, tu sabes eso" dijo con cara de molesto, _es que la tonta no lo conocía ya?_

El resto de la tripulación miraba el intercambio y se sentían un poco excluidos, sus miradas inquisitivas. Pero Zoro de pronto lo comprendió, y ahora entendía las extrañas razones de Luffy para atacar sin ser provocado.

Nami cambió la mirada y se tornó amenazante y fría, "TU" dijo amenazante apuntando un dedo acusador hacia su capitán.

"Eso fue, totalmente insensible, haciendo que nos preocupemos, que tal si esos tipos eran fuertes eh? ESPERA. LUFFY-NO-CORRAS" dijo con cada paso y una mirada tan furibunda que Luffy se quedó quieto.

Agarró al capitán por las solapas de su chaqueta roja y con la otra mano tomó el saco de tesoros.

"Esta actitud no puede pasarse sin castigo, así que me vas a ayudar con la contabilidad" dijo ella arrostrando al pobre junto con el tesoro.

"No! Nami NO, porfavor no! No quiero hacer cuentas! Odio las matemáticas nooo!" y eso fue lo ultimo que escucharon del pobre muchacho cuando lo vieron desaparecer como borrego a matadero.

"QUE MIEDO!" Gritó Chopper aferrándose a la pierna de Zoro, Usopp tragó saliva y una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien.

"Bastardo con suerte" murmuró Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

"Bueno… no creo que veamos a esos dos por un buen rato, así que echemos anclas mientras nuestra navegante esta… ocupada" Zoro dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en exasperación.

Luffy pataleaba y gritaba como un crío mientras Nami lo arrastraba hacia la bodega, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella se puso de rodillas, con ojos acuosos y suplicantes

"Nami" sollozó.

Nami entrecerró los ojos y tomó el saco, derramando todo el contenido del mismo al piso, oro y joyas retintineando y el olor a dinero fresco llenando el olfato de la mujer. Aún les quedaba algo de tesoro de Thriller Bark y agregando eso a lo que acababan de conseguir, la bodega se veía bastante cuantiosa en cuanto a riquezas.

"Tu… has… sido.. Malo" ella le dijo peligrosamente. Luffy tragó saliva y tomó un paso atrás.  
>"Y yo, debo castigarte, capitán" susurró ella caminando hacia el como un gato asechando a su presa.<p>

"Pe….pero Nami" tartamudeó. De pronto ella le saltó encima rodeando con sus piernas su cintura y aferrándose a el mientras su boca le clamaba.

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Y su mente de pronto llegó ala realización de que este no era de esos castigos en los que Nami le molía a golpes, _este era ese otro tipo de castigo…_

Aunque con Nami nunca podía adivinar.

Cayeron con Luffy de espaldas en una pila de oro y joyas, Nami nunca abandonando su boca ni por un momento, su lengua buscando la de él, sus dientes mordisqueando sus labio inferior. Ella estaba siendo algo brusca, pero a los dos les gustaba así.

Cuando finalmente ella le dejó respirar, Luffy tuvo oportunidad de verle los ojos, desenfocados, llenos de lujuria, trató de besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta nuevamente.

"Esto, es castigo Luffy, quédate quieto" comandó. El solo pudo asentir, porque cuando ella se ponía en ese plan, el sabía que cosas buenas venían luego. Los dientes de la mujer mordisquearon un camino en su quijada mientras que sus labios hambrientos hacían un camino hasta su oído izquierdo. El sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió los suaves, calientes y húmedos labios de Nami capturando su lóbulo y luego mordisqueando con propósito para que el pudiera sentir sus dientes.

La mano derecha de la muchacha aseguraba la cabeza de su presa mientras le atacaba sin piedad, mientras que su mano izquierda buscaba por debajo de la tela de su chaqueta roja, intentando quitarla del medio.

Las manos de él temblaban intentando contener la intensa necesidad de simplemente tomarla sin más, pero ella le dijo que se quedara quieto, y él cumpliría… tanto como pudiese.

Ella tomó el amado sombrero de paja que colgaba en su espalda, y con cuidado lo depositó en algún lugar donde no fuera a ser aplastado, volvió a besar a su capitán, presionando la cabeza de el contra el suelo cubierto de oro.

Algo reflejó desde detrás de Luffy, algo que asomaba de un barril, y Nami, que conocía cada pieza de oro, cada moneda, cada centavo que estaba en esa bodega, sonrió pícaramente recordando que podía ser, se estiró sobre Luffy, casi asfixiándole con su copiosa delantera. El hombre, aunque inmaduro e infantil, era un hombre después de todo, y cuando su respiración se vio interrumpida por los pechos de Nami poco le importó. Había tenido una buena vida sin remordimientos.

Finalmente Nami se volvió a acomodar, montándose en el regaso de su capitán con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo e inspeccionando algo que tenia en sus manos.

"Oi Nami" Luffy se quejó.

Ella hizo una mueca de satisfacción y le colocó algo pesado y frío en la cabeza, se inclinó y le susurró al oído con una voz llena de lujuria "Ahora si que te vez bien… Rey Pirata"

La respiración del joven se entrecortó de la sorpresa, levantó la mirada y vio su reflejo en el dorso de una vieja espada ancha que había sido olvidada en un barril al fondo de la habitación, justo detrás de Nami….

Se vio con una enorme y ornamentada corona de oro.

"Pero yo..aún no" susurró el.

Ella interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios, "En esta habitación, en este momento, lo eres" todo pensamiento coherente abandonó de inmediato su cerebro y algo primitivo despertó dentro de él, su necesidad llegando a niveles insoportables, tomo la blusa de Nami en sus manos y sonrió con malicia.

"Ah no, no me vas a romper la ropa de nuevo… quédate quieto" comandó de nuevo la navegante, y el, con manos temblorosas, mordiéndose el labio inferior se contuvo. Ella sonrió en satisfacción, ya que acababa de controlar un huracán de cuatrocientos millones de berries, satisfecha, se inclinó hacia el y retomó el camino de mordiscos que estaba tomando por su pecho, bajando lentamente.

A él le temblaban las piernas en anticipación, tan solo pensando en lo que vendría después.

En el momento en que Luffy le había traído ese costal de tesoros, el cerebro de Nami había tomado vacaciones, en su lugar en su mente solo había lugar para el hombre que yacía bajo ella, mientras sus labios se ocupaban quizá un poco más en la zona donde la brutal marca de tanto dolor había dejado huella. Sus dedos surcaron los abdominales firmes y podía prácticamente sentir en la yema de sus dedos l poder latiente que había bajo ellos, le recorría un calor húmedo de tan solo pensar en ello.

Los hábiles dedos de ladrona desaparecieron su fajín de tela en un segundo y la navegante, que había pretendido ir despacio y torturarlo lentamente, simplemente no pudo contenerse, su boca buscando todo aquello que el le pudiera dar.

Los ojos de él prácticamente se tornaron blancos cuando la sensación superó todo pensamiento, podía sentir la boca húmeda, caliente y suave envolviéndolo tan perfectamente que por un momento no supo ni su nombre.

La mano izquierda del pirata encontró la cabeza de la muchacha y la aferró con una mezcla de desesperación y contención ya que con la mano derecha tomó lo primero que encontró, que fue el borde de un pobre cofre de madera que empezó a deshacerse de la fuerza pura y primitiva que le estaba siendo aplicada.

Finalmente todo aquello fue demasiado para él y antes que ella pudiera protestar, la muchacha se encontró de espaldas en un colchón hecho de oro, joyas y billetes, Luffy le mordió el hombro y ella no supo si fue de desesperación o frustración mientras las manos de el buscaban sus pantalones.

Los sentidos de Nami estaban trabajando al mil por ciento, consciente de cada sensación, del olor a dinero, del hombre que la tocaba con tanta desesperación, ella temblaba y su vientre dolía de desesperación, una necesidad insoportable que consumía todo pensamiento. Su espalda se arqueó cuando los dedos de él encontraron su centro húmedo y caliente, gritó y se sacudió, aferrándose a los hombros de su pareja como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras una corriente de placer la sacudía desde su vientre hasta la punta de los dedos.

El la miró sorprendido, no había hecho nada aún y ella ya estaba en ese estado, la conocía, había aprendido lo que le gustaba, pero aún así nunca había ella reaccionado tan violentamente, tan rápido. Cuando finalmente la mujer dejó de temblar, ella le miró con ojos desenfocados y sus mejillas rojas que nada tenían que ver con un sentido de pena.

El se sintió poderoso en ese momento, invencible, porque ella era suya y nada más suya y en sus ojos cafés encontró esa devoción completa que le provocaba un sentimiento inexplicable, un sentimiento primitivo que le hacía desear protegerla, tomarla.

El no pidió permiso, ya que un pirata toma lo que un pirata quiere, y no es que a ella le molestara, ya que sus ojos hablaban de su deseo. El no tuvo piedad y ella no quería ninguna, se hundió en ella con poder y propósito, llenándola tan perfectamente que pensó que se había vuelto loca, que un placer así, tan absoluto simplemente no era posible.

Luego de unos momentos, las monedas, joyas y demás tesoros comenzaron a lastimar la espalda de Nami y ella nunca supo cómo, si fue haki o simplemente preocupación de un amante, pero cuando de verdad le dolió la espalda el inmediatamente la aferró y dio media vuelta, permitiendo que la mujer se posicionara sobre él para estar más cómoda. Ella le sonrió pícaramente y comenzó un ritmo ligero y juguetón, mientras le pasaba las uñas por el cabello negro, sus uñas afiladas rasgándole la cabeza, de la manera que ella sabía que a el le gustaba.

Nami recordó de pronto que algo hacía falta y sonrió, deteniendo sus caricias, se estiró y tomó la corona nuevamente, colocándola en su lugar correspondiente.

Fue como echar leña al fuego, ya que en un movimiento demasiado rápido ella se encontró boca abajo con el pecho sobre el suelo cubierto de tesoros, con el aferrándole las caderas por detrás, solo pudo gritar un poco en sorpresa.

Antes que nada, el se tomó un momento para apreciar tal belleza, la espalda de la mujer arqueada hacia atrás, el cabello naranja como atardecer era una cascada de color hacia un lado y las pequeñas cicatrices de batalla que tenía aquí y allá, que muchos hombre hubiesen encontrado repulsivas, el las encontró hermosas, excitantes, un testamento de su fuerza y coraje.

"Nami", susurró el con una voz inusual, profunda, llena de pasión.

Ella ya no podía contenerse más, le temblaban las piernas y el tonto allí sin hacer nada, solo viéndola, volteó su rostro y le miró con ojos llenos de súplica.

"Luffy! Por favor"

Y el sonrió maliciosamente, "Por favor… que cosa, Nami"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sus dedos se enterraron en el oro, aferrándolo hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, su cuerpo temblando en anticipación.

"QUE ME TOMES YA, AHORA… REY PIRATA"

Y como si de una batalla se tratara el no pudo mas que gruñir en deseo cuando la coherencia escapó de su mente, se hundió en ella tan violentamente que la mujer quedó petrificada con un grito en la garganta y los ojos congelados en la nada, era tan intenso lo que sentía que no podía ni siquiera gritar, el grito se le ahogó en el pecho y no supo más que placer puro, salvaje.

El acometió contra ella, una y otra vez y la hizo venir tan fuerte que sus brazos perdieron toda fuerza y su pecho quedó colapsado sobre el oro, dinero y joyas que ahora eran su colchón, los ojos de la mujer estaban desenfocados y su boca abierta en un grito eterno que no paraba mientras el simplemente seguía, una y otra vez, sin importarle si ella iba o venía, porque a no ser que ella lo pidiera, el no pararía.

El nombre de ella escapaba entre gruñidos mientras gotas de sudor le rodaban por las sienes mientras sus manos dejaban surcos en la cadera de ella y finalmente, cuando llego ese momento donde se alcanzaba la perfección, ese momento que lo cegaba todo con un fuego placentero que le hacía olvidar todo excepto aquello, la intensidad la llevó con ella a ese mismo lugar.

Colapsaron en el oro, totalmente agotados pero con un sentimiento de satisfacción que puede compararse a muy pocos y el cuerpo de ella seguía temblando, sus ojos seguían desenfocados y para cuando Luffy recobró sus sentidos, se preocupó de que ella no dijera palabra alguna.

Si la había lastimado no se lo perdonaría nunca, "Nami?" y su voz quizá tembló un poco cuando ella no contesto, con cuidado la colocó en su pecho y su mano encontró la chaqueta roja, que colocó sobre los hombros de la mujer que parecía temblar un poco menos.

Ella finalmente tragó saliva y tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse "Estoy bien" se obligó a responder cuando notó lo preocupado que él se veía.

Y luego de un momento ella rio con un poco de maldad, "Luffy, aún tenemos que hacer la contabilidad" le sacó la lengua.

"Namiiiii" se quejó el.

"Jajajaja, es una broma, no te preocupes, Ya conté el tesoro"

"Cuando?" preguntó el ladeando la cabeza, mientras se colocaba el sombrero de paja.

"Mientras lo estábamos haciendo" dijo ella haciéndole un guiño.

"ESTABAS QUE!" gritó él, totalmente indignado, su grito llegando a la cubierta superior y volteando varias cabezas.

En algún lugar del Sunny Robin sonrio complicemente y Zoro rodó su ojo,

"Oi mujer, no les estarías espiando de nuevo, verdad?"

"Lo siento, es un mal hábito que tengo" respondió ella sonriendo inocentemente.

"Pero no te preocupes, que solo alcancé a escuchar la última parte, y de verdad es muy gracioso… " cuando Zoro arqueó una ceja en señal de intriga ella continuó.

"Aparentemente nuestra navegante estaba contando dinero mientras ambos tenían relaciones".

"Bueno" comenzó el, "supongo que a algunas personas tienen gustos sexuales de lo más raros" y gruñó un poco.

"Y me imagino que tu estás en posición de opinar tal cosa… Zoro" una Robin sonrió pícaramente mientras Zoro continuaba bebiéndole Sake del ombligo, mientras una segunda Robin se encontraba escondida más abajo haciendo quien sabe que.

"Supongo que no" sonrió él, con cara de demonio, continuando con su acto de singular perversión.

* * *

><p>Continuará!<p>

Dejen reviews, que si no lo hacen me deprimo, pienso que a nadie le gusta lo que hago y dejo de escribir :P


End file.
